A gentleman and his family
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Second sequel of "A gentleman and his mistress", and continuation of "A gentleman and his wife". Elijah Mikaelson is now back to the present time with his family; but will his mother, Esther, threaten his marriage to his true love, Katherine Pierce? And, will they manage the new supernatural powers of their son Theodore?
1. Winter wonderland

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS FAMILY**

Fan fiction second sequel of both:  
"**A gentleman and his** **mistress**" &amp; "**A gentleman and his wife**"

Starring:**  
Elijah &amp; Katherine  
Charles &amp; Elizabeth**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Writer's note**__**:**__ Take into good consideration that this present fan fiction story is the second sequel of __**"A gentleman and his mistress"**__ and __**"A gentleman and his wife"**__. If you want to sail through this story the easiest way possible, I highly suggest to you, to read the two previous stories. Thanks guys!_

* * *

_**Previously on the first sequel "A gentleman and his wife"…**_

_The rays of the full moon illuminated Katherine's bare skin, her silky hair scattered on the pillow, with a blissful smile on her voluptuous lips. _

_Elijah slowly raised his right hand on the length of her long legs, higher on the tender part of her thighs, to finally rest it on the crucible of her waist. He had exhausted his wife into a lovemaking session that had lasted through the late hours of the night. _

_"If you're asking me for an "encore" I'll have nothing left inside of me to give, you'll have to work for two." Katherine whispered, mockingly._

_He raised his hand higher, while sliding his fingers on the roundness of her right breast, in erotic motion that made Katherine moan his name, before grabbing her neck forcefully to make her turn her head toward him, with his sight lost into hers._

_"I love you so much, Katerina." He pledged his love, before closing his eyes and lowering his head to tenderly kiss her lips._

_"I love you too, Elijah." She timidly smiled, while raising her left hand to caress the manly skin of his cheek and jaw. _

_He gently pushed himself away from her, before sitting at the feet of the bed, his sight lost into the dark night, with the moon showing its brightness by the opened terrace doors of their bedroom suite. _

_Katherine grabbed her silk dressing gown, while rising on her legs and sitting by her husband side at the far edge of the bed. She lowered her head on his left shoulder, while grabbing his left arm with both hands. _

_"Don't…" She begged him, while shaking her head._

_"Don't what?" He asked, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, before lowering his head and rubbing his hands nervously together._

_"Don't blame yourself Elijah, for everything that had happened." She murmured, while slowly caressing his hair at the base of his neck. "You brought your family back; you're a tenacious, courageous, loving man."_

_"Who am I supposed to blame then, Katherine?" He asked, while raising his teary eyes in hers. "We lost two years of our son's life, and my father put his reign of terror on Elizabeth and my staff while we were gone." _

_"Theodore is too little to even understand; it will be forgotten and forgiven, like it never happened." Katherine encouraged him. "As for your father…Nothing could have been done against him."_

_"Finn … I … I left Finn behind…I left my own brother behind…" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. _

_"He wanted to die, Elijah. Even when I had met Finn back in 1494, he was against his own vampirism." She shook her head. "You wouldn't have been able to change that." _

_"The fact that you were with "me" now, did not help him, at all." He added, while frowning._

_"I made my choice." She replied, firmly, while squeezing his hands in hers. "It was a choice from the heart, and coming from me, it means a lot." She added._

_Elijah turned his head toward his wife, before raising his hands and slowly caressing the outline of her lips with the tip of his thumb. _

_"Charles…Elizabeth … We've ruined their life, Katherine." He managed to whisper the sentence, while feeling tears running on his cheeks._

_Katherine lowered her head, while closing her eyes, her soul torn and mostly tormented by that simple fact alone._

_"We'll find a way to make things right for them, Elijah, we will…" She promised him, before encircling his shoulders of her arms, with her head resting on his chest. "We'll find a way… Together, we'll find a way..." _

_Elijah grabbed his wife's chin, slowly raising her teary eyes in his, before lowering his lips on hers, with the luminous rays of the full moon promising the hope of a better future upon them…_

* * *

_"Stop pushing me!" Finn yelled to the pirate who pulled him aboard the enemy ship. "Kill me already, I want to die, do you hear me?" He shouted some more. _

_The Original brother had been abducted on the island, and into this enemy ship, soon after the "Princess" departure._

_"It's not our place to choose." One of the enemies responded, before pushing him; face first, into the deck. "It will be the captain's choice, to let you die or to let you live."_

_"The silver dagger I have attached to my leather belt? You see it? You just need to bury its tip into the powder that I carry in a small bottle in my pants' pocket, and I'll be dead, I'll disappear for good, do you hear me?" He begged the pirate to do. _

_"I hear you." A feminine voice exclaimed, before appearing on the upper deck, her red long hair flying into the strong wind._

_"Who are you?" Finn asked, with a raised chin and a narrowed sight._

_"I'm the captain of this ship." She responded, while going down a few steps to reach his lying position. "And I'll be the one deciding if you live or die?" She responded to him. _

_"You're a woman?" Finn replied, before bursting into laughter. "How can you even be a captain, and even more a pirate?"_

_"How observant of you, prisoner." She responded, before hitting his stomach with the tip of her right boot, under his groan of pain. "And you're a chauvinistic pig, named Captain Finn, I've heard about you… You're the vampire pirate." _

_"And you are…My lady?" He mocked._

_"Captain Sage … And I haven't decided of your faith yet, Captain Finn." She replied, smirking, while sliding an appreciative glance on the length of his body._

* * *

Chapter 1

"**Winter Wonderland"**

* * *

"_I saw you, Charles Brownston! Don't have the audacity to hide from me, Charlie-poo-poo!" Katherine narrowed her sight, a finger pointed at the back of their butler-slash-warlock-slash-vampire, while hurrying her walk to catch up with him. _

_But, what was Charles Brownston to Katherine Pierce exactly? After this much time in each other company? After reaching hell together and coming back from it? Was he her friend? Yes! He was her friend, her best friend in the all wide world… Which in itself was kind of a feat; Katherine Pierce wanted no one but herself as best friend. Why try to change the best dynamic ever created by "Prada" and God itself? No way of finding any kind of failure there, right? But; Charles Brownston was the exception to her set of rules; he was the perfect yin to her yang. _

"_I'm not hiding; what would make you think that I'm hiding from you, Miss Katherine?" Charles veered to the right; while using his vampire speed; in one of the too many corridors of this gothic castle. _

"_You're a snake, Charles Brownston!" Katherine yelled through the corridor, a vengeful glim in her eyes and a rictus raising the right side of her reddish pulpous lips. "But, I'm a viper; way more pernicious than you; and you know that about me already!" She added to her own behalf; before taking off in her vampire speed through a series of corridors._

_Charles held his rat race, his sight scattering both sides of the corridor, with a smirk spreading on his manly lips. She had lost his trail; his vampire abilities were improving, day after day._

"_Going somewhere Charlie-poo-poo?" He suddenly startled hard at the sound of her voice in his ears._

"_How did you even?" He turned on himself to face the brunette who was leaning the right side of her upper body on the wall. _

"_Who are you talking about? Me?" She shrugged, innocently; while sliding the tip of one finger on the frosting placed in top of a cupcake._

"_Oh, this is highly unfair; I thought I was getting better at making you lose my trail!" Charles pouted; while crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Like you could ever achieve that goal?" Katherine rolled her eyes; while biting into her sugar treat. "It takes practice; you're a baby vampire, Charles; you've turned only a few months ago."_

"_Me, a baby… It's certainly something that I did not expect to hear from your mouth, Miss Katherine." He commented; with a sour face. _

"_Novice if you prefer to get technical on me." Katherine shrugged._

"_Miss Katherine; don't you know what they say?" Charles titled his head; a pernicious smile spreading on his lips. "They say: a cupcake on the lips; a kilo on the hips!"_

"_Oh, just shut up!" Katherine stuck her tongue out; before biting into the succulent dessert. "By the way it's Elizabeth who baked the dozens of this delicious Christmas sugar treats." She turned the dagger in Charles's chest._

"_You're a viper!" Charles commented; while reprising his walk in a slower pace._

"_Well, thank you!" Katherine replied, proudly; a smile spreading on her lips. "You're a snake!"_

"_It's very thoughtful of you to say." Charles grinned._

"_Why are you avoiding me? I thought you would pass your time at chasing Elizabeth?" Katherine wondered out loud. _

"_It's kind of difficult, Miss Katherine, to chase a woman who has been rejecting me for the past few months." The butler winced; unhappy._

"_She'll get around; give Elizabeth time … Not to get technical, but you kind of have plenty on your hands now." She tried to appease Charles's bad mood._

"_If I mention to her the fact that I'm eternal and a vampire; she'll slam the door to my face, one additional time!" Charles growled. "She'll pretext the only reason I'm still in her entourage is for the sake of our son."_

"_She still has feelings for you, of that fact I'm sure." Katherine lowered her head on her friend's left shoulder._

"_We're growing further apart since we all came back from hell, Miss Katherine." Charles shook his head, fatalist. "Maybe… Maybe it's better if I let her go? If I let Elizabeth live her life the way it would fit her best?"_

"_Who are you trying to kid, Charlie?" Katherine brushed his cheek of a sweet kiss._

_An acute sound of high heels hitting the marble floor startled them both in their reminiscence. _

"_Cruella Deville!" They both exclaimed, simultaneously; wide eyes staring into wide eyes._

_Katherine rushed toward a closet, opening its door widely; before disappearing inside._

"_Oh no, you don't, Miss Katherine!" Charles followed closely on her heels, grabbing the female vampire by the hair at the base of her neck to pull her out of the close space, only to take stand inside the small space. _

"_Oh! You jerk… Ok, ok let's make a deal? There's plenty of place for the both of us after all!" Katherine suggested a deal, with an arched eyebrow, rapidly scattering both sides of the corridor to know if they were still on the clear from Satan._

"_You want to share this closet, Miss Katherine?" Charles arched an eyebrow, himself; studying her proposition. _

"_Oh for God sake, Charlie; we don't have time for you to debate the pros and the cons!" Katherine pushed the butler inside. "Get in there!" She pushed him inside, before promptly closing the door behind their backs._

"_Miss Katherine!" Charles exclaimed, outraged. "This is highly inappropriate!"_

"_Shush! I can hear the sound of her high heels approaching!" She pushed a finger on his parted lips. "Do you want her to find us?"_

"_No!" Charles mouthed underneath her finger. "That woman is worse than the plague itself!" _

_They both glued their heads on the closed closet door, only to hear the exchange taking place near their hiding positions._

"_It's unfortunate news to know that you won't be with us for Christmas mother." Elijah Mikaelson addressed the patriarch woman of the Originals family._

"_These are few days that I won't be obliged to endure the sight of your wife, Elijah." Esther Mikaelson replied, wincing; while sliding her expensive leather gloves on her hands and forearms. "Furthermore, your brother Kol and sister Rebekah decided to celebrate in high class in London; which is a far better place than this Gothic place of yours that you're calling home, would you say?"_

"_Mother, I've already made myself perfectly clear about your dislike of both my home and wife, the subject is close!" Elijah growled, unhappy._

"_I'll rip her head off!" Katherine rushed to open the closet door, before being held on her momentum by Charles firm grip on her right arm._

"_Don't do something rash, Miss Katherine, shush!" Charles whispered, grabbing both of Katherine's lips, before closing them together; under her loud moan of protest._

"_Well, in this case; I'll wish you a … let's call it a time to rest and think about the New Year upon us." Esther suggested, leading her steps toward the lobby. "Perhaps it will bring you new opportunities to change your life around? A mother can only be hopeful, can she?" She lowered her head to bless both of his cheeks of a kiss._

"_Goodbye mother." Elijah wished, with a simple nod. "I wish you Happy Holidays!" _

"_Yes, well … It's looking way happier with me leaving this place." She took a last look around, wincing once more at the gothic decoration, before crossing the arch of the entrance door to lead her high heels shoes toward the taxi parked in front of the castle._

_Elijah shut the door on his mother's back, letting a sigh of relief escaping his lips. He, then, turned on his heels, a grin spreading on his lips… How stupid did they both think he was? He walked on his tip toes, silently grabbing the door handle before opening the closet door._

"_One of you cares to explain why you were both hiding in the closet?" Elijah crossed both arms over his muscular chest, narrowing his fiery sight on both his wife and butler._

"_It's Charlie's idea!" Katherine stepped outside, while pointing toward the butler._

"_I beg your pardon, Miss Katherine!" Charles replied, outraged. "You were the one pushing me inside the closet!"_

"_Oh… Don't listen to him – He's lying through his teeth!" Katherine crossed her own arms over her chest, while avoiding her husband sight._

"_Son, I can assure you that this was not my idea." Charles pleaded his plea._

"_Oh Charles…" Elijah rolled his eyes, before striking both of his eyelids. "One can only sympathize with the fact that you would want to avoid my mother at all costs."_

"_Well, she's not the warmest person I've met, to be frank." Charles commented, shrugging._

"_I can't even argue with that." Elijah sighed, loudly. "Elizabeth is searching for you; something about leaving early for Christmas Eve." He informed, with a dismissive hand gesture._

"_What do you mean leaving early?" Charles asked, nervously; glancing at Katherine who shrugged her shoulders, clueless._

"_Give her our love, if she has other plans?" She added._

"_You have to talk to her." Elijah suggested to his friend._

"_You can be sure that I will!" Charles responded, with a single nod; before leading his rapid pace toward the upstairs bedrooms._

"_Ok, bye!" Katherine turned rapidly on her heels; rushing away from her husband's standing position._

"_Katherine Pierce Mikaelson!" The order cut the air like a dagger would cut through the flesh._

"_Damn it!" She closed her eyes, holding her pace; closed fists placed on each side of her body. More stubborn than herself, well the prize would go to her husband!_

"_Turn around and look at me, woman!" Elijah ordered, in a slight gentler tone of voice._

"_What?" Katherine pouted adorably, biting the thin skin of her bottom lips; while avoiding his sight at all costs._

"_Look at me!" Elijah grabbed his wife's chin, raising her brown eyes in his. "Since when do you feel the need to hide from my mother?"_

"_Your mother hates me, Elijah!" She busted, chest rising over her nervousness. "And quite frankly, the feeling is mutual."_

"_Is it so damn important what my mother feels or not, because frankly, the only thing she must like is her damn own reflection in the mirror?" The Original released his grip, burying his hands in the deepness of his trousers' pockets. "Why would you need to act so childishly?"_

"_Because, it is important to me, and because last time I've checked I was your wife!" Katherine crossed her arms in front of her chest. "She thinks I'm not worthy of her first born."_

"_Technically I'm her second." Elijah teased, smirking._

"_You want to get technical with me at the moment, Elijah?" Katherine narrowed her fiery sight on her husband, while stomping her right foot on the floor._

"_For God sake, you're mine, Katherine!" He replied, as only true evidence. "My mother can't say otherwise!"_

"_Don't mix the fact that I've accepted to be a part of your life while becoming your wife, as me being "yours", Elijah!" She pointed a finger underneath his nose. "That would be a huge mistake of your part!"_

"_By accepting of marrying me, you perfectly knew that you would be mine, as much as I would be yours; isn't it enough?" The Original replied, tit for tat; both closed fists placed on each side of his waist. "We're a family; we're raising a son together; for God sake, Katherine!"_

"_Don't get me started on Theodore; she can barely look at him without rolling her eyes to the ceiling." Katherine added, unhappy; before turning her back at him to reprise her walking steps down the corridor, to reach the main living room area._

"_You perfectly know how much I hate it, when you leave in the middle of an argument." Elijah growled, following on her heels. "Katerina, I'm talking to you; don't turn your back at me woman!"_

"_As if hearing you yell would remotely bother me!" She nervously gestured with her hands and arms, finally reaching the living room area, only to slam the door panel to his face._

_Elijah let out a loud growl, before turning the handle himself; only to realize that the door had been locked._

"_Unlock the door!" He yelled the order through clenched teeth._

"_No!" Katherine replied, uncompromisingly. "Go celebrate Christmas with your mother; wherever fancy place she was heading toward to celebrate herself."_

"_Katherine Pierce, unlock the damn door, now!" Elijah placed the second order in a lower tone of voice, but as much threatening. "I swear to you if I need to push the door down on its arch, I will!"_

_A few minutes passed with only the silence to answer him back. Obviously to him and to a blind, she wouldn't change her mind!_

"_Katerina, please… It's Christmas Eve – I want to be with you; open the door for me, would you, my sweet love?" Elijah whispered, lowering his forehead on the panel. "You and Theodore, you're everything to me; I love you more than life itself, why do I need to repeat myself, over and over?" He pledged his deep feelings to her. "Why are you giving a second thought to my mother craziness?" _

_Katherine kept quiet and silent, lowering her head on the other side of the panel, tears rolling on her cheeks. The past few months had been hell for her with the presence of Elijah's mother in these walls. The woman had managed to make her feel rejected, unloved and unworthy at the same time. And for Katherine Pierce, it was certainly a first! It's at the moment that she decided to lower her hand to unlock the door that she finally heard her husband rhythmic steps move away from the door._

_Elijah Mikaelson had left her behind, while losing a battle…_

* * *

"_What is this, Elizabeth, you're leaving early on Christmas Eve?" Charles inquired, entering his son's nursery. _

"_I have plans, Charles." She responded, toneless; while avoiding Charles's sight, before grabbing Olson from his crib to hand the young toddler to his father. "I'm sure you can comprehend that I can't stay at my chief maid position, 365 days a year?"_

"_Hello, my sweet boy!" Charles kissed his son's forehead, before lowering him on the carpet; where a few baby toys were scattered to entertain him. The toddler raised his sight on his father, before giggling happily, clapping his hands, with his little arms spreading in all directions. "Did I say that? It's just…" He nervously passed a hand through his greyish hair. "This is your "home"; it's where your family is, Elizabeth? The thought that you could leave it behind in the Holidays, because of me… It's unsettling to say the least."_

_Elizabeth grabbed her winter coat and handbag, closing her eyes to calm herself down. Damn him for creating such turmoil inside her head and heart. She counted to ten while taking a deep breath inside her lungs. _

"_Don't flatter yourself, Charles; I simply have other plans." The maid turned on herself, chin raised, with her sight locked with his._

"_And what plans are those, my dear?" The butler inquired, taking a step forward to reach her standing position._

"_I'm dating, actually." Elizabeth replied, uncompromisingly._

"_My hearing can't be impaired, can it? Simply because I'm a vampire now… Did I just hear you say that you were dating?" Charles questioned, in shock._

"_I don't see how this is of your concerns, Charles?" Elizabeth shrugged, holding her coat tightly over her chest._

"_I'm going to tell you, my dear; why this is of my concerns and why this is simply unconceivable!" He grabbed her coat, before throwing it over the crib. "Let me get this straight? You'll leave me on Christmas Eve without the presence of my son?"_

"_Who says I'm leaving with Olson?" Elizabeth raised her chin higher, while narrowing her fiery sight on her son's father. "I'm not heartless, Charles Brownston!" She busted to his face. "Olson will stay with you for Christmas Eve; I'll simply pick him up tomorrow morning for the Christmas day. That is how separate couple work, no?"_

"_That's what we are for you now, my dear; a separate couple?" Charles growled, grabbing both of her upper arms in a firm grip of his hands._

"_You left me for two years, Charles; what do you want me to say?" Elizabeth spitted back to his face; squirming to free herself from his strong grip. "In those two years I had to fight to stay alive, gave birth to your son, and I almost died in the process."_

"_Elizabeth! I've told you numerous times the past few months that I couldn't have expected that such long time had passed for you. For us, we were barely gone a few days." Charles presented his plea once more. "What was I supposed to do? Leave them to their horrible fate?"_

"_No – I wanted for you to protect them both! You're an honorable man, Charles; of that much I know; but … It's not enough for me anymore." She lied through her teeth, lowering her red cheeks and sight down. "You came back different, and … I want to live my human life as of now."_

"_You're still resentful of my new vampire status, aren't you?" Charles backed away a few steps, all colors leaving his facial features. "I gave you plenty of time to accommodate yourself of the idea; but I can see that I've lost a battle, did I?"_

"_It's something that can't be changed, obviously." Elizabeth nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I wish you well in life, Charles Brownston; you're an amazing man." She raised her right shaking hand to caress his left cheek. "And just know that I'll never be the person to refuse you visiting rights to your son. I want the both of us to work something out."_

"_It's very thoughtful of you, my dear." Charles turned his head to avoid the burning sensation of her touch. He wanted much more than this!_

"_I… I wanted to let you know also, that I've asked Master Mikaelson to hire some help to lower my workload." Elizabeth announced. "With his family present in the castle, it gives me lesser time to enjoy my personal life."_

"_I certainly can help with your workload if you feel that you're submerged by it?" Charles proposed._

"_It's very thoughtful of you, Charles; but it's more than the right time to hire more help in this castle." Elizabeth cut the subject short, before grabbing her coat that he had thrown over the crib. "Enjoy your Christmas Eve with Olson." She nodded, politely; before bending her upper body to bless her son's forehead of a kiss. "Take care of your father for me; my sweet boy." She wishes, tears filling her eyes. "I'll see you in the morning, Charles." She greeted, politely; passing by his side before opening the nursery door to pass the threshold._

"_Elizabeth?" Charles called on her momentum._

"_Yes?" She turned on herself to face his approach._

"_You're standing underneath mistletoe, my dear." He raised his head, while pointing toward it._

"_Oh…Right!" She nodded, redness filling her cheeks. "What a stupid tradition, would you say?"_

"_What's his name?" Charles inquired, raising his right hand to push a few loose strands behind her ears._

"_What? I don't … I don't understand?" Elizabeth stammered, nervously._

"_Well, my dear I think that I'm certainly entitled to know who could become my son's stepfather." He kept pushing the issue._

"_It's not even remotely like that, Charles… He's just a dear friend of mine." She replied, blushing; while avoiding his insistent glance._

"_I see, well… Stupid or not stupid tradition; I think you need to be reminded of what you're leaving behind, my dear." He cupped her face with both hands._

"_What … What are you doing?" Elizabeth stammered, in shock._

"_I'm kissing you, Elizabeth." Charles warned her, mere second before crashing his lips on hers. _

"_Mm…" She let a loud moan of pleasure escape her lips, before slowly raising her hands at the base of his neck; returning his deep kiss against her better judgment._

"_Well…" Charles mouthed the word on top of her parted lips; softly grabbing her chin with his right hand. "I don't want to delay your departure further more; after all you have a date that awaits you?"_

_Elizabeth slowly reopened her eyes, swallowing a lump in her throat, before slowly backing away from their embrace._

"_I wish you a Merry Christmas, Charles." She wished him; tears falling freely on both cheeks; before turning on her heels to rush down the staircase._

"_I wish you a Merry Christmas too, my dear Elizabeth." Charles whispered, sadness filling his soul._

* * *

_Katherine approached the bay window of the parlor room, pushing the lace curtains on the side to take a look at the winter evening scenery in front of her sight._

"_Mama!" Theodore joyfully clapped his hands together, comfortably tugged in his mother's arms; his big eyes scattering the snowflakes falling from the dark luminous sky._

"_Yes, do you see Theodore? The snow is falling on Christmas Eve!" Katherine pointed toward the snowflakes, while smiling at the obvious joy of her adoptive son. "And look at the tree, and all the gifts placed underneath it. They are all for you!" She pointed toward the majestic tree placed near the fire mantle._

"_Snowfak…Gifs…" The young boy clapped his hands once more, before lowering his head to brush his mother's cheek of a kiss. "Love mama!" He exclaimed, joyfully._

_Katherine closed her eyes, a wave of intense feelings hitting her all at once, with tears filling her eyelids. Theodore…Her sweet child! This sweet boy they, she and Elijah, had adopted from the orphanage, even if the baby was disfigured and had seemed to hold supernatural powers that were still a mystery to all of them?_

"_What do we have here?" She heard her husband's hoarsely voice addressed itself to them. _

_Katherine turned on herself, a ghost of a smile blessing her lips. This was Christmas Eve after all, and there was no point of dragging their previous quarrel into the evening, especially with Theodore being present with them._

"_Look Theodore, it's your daddy!" Katherine pointed toward Elijah, who stepped closer to her standing position._

"_Are we good?" Elijah questioned his wife, with an arched eyebrow; deep dark circles blessing his under eyes. _

"_Yes, we're good." Katherine nodded, while swallowing a lump in her throat. She could see in his eyes that the earlier argument has disturbed him a lot._

"_Hello my big boy!" Elijah greeted, a smile spreading on his lips; before grabbing his son from Katherine's arms. "And, oh my, my …you're getting big and strong!" He complimented, under Theodore's burst of laughter; before raising him on his shoulders. "Now I have a surprise for you both, you'll even be able to catch the snowflakes that are falling from the sky, you'll see." He suggested, pushing the French doors of the opened terrace before walking toward the opened sky._

"_Be careful while holding Theodore, it's slippery." Katherine warned him, worried._

"_We're fine, come?" Elijah grabbed his wife's left hand to pull her near the guardrail. _

"_Oh, my God, It's so beautiful, Elijah!" Katherine responded, her eyes twinkling. "You've put lights on every tree! How did you manage to pull this off?"_

"_Well, to be honest I had the help of Gardie." He winked at her. "You like it Theodore?" Elijah questioned his son, still perched on his shoulders._

"_Lights…Beauttifulll…." Theodore clapped his small hands together._

"_Perhaps my wife could agree now, that I'm not _**a so bad husband**_ after all?" Elijah grabbed Katherine's waist, before pulling her near his chest._

"_Maybe you have your moments when you're not so loathsome?" Katherine shrugged, winking playfully; her right hand rising on his men shirt, over his muscular chest._

"_Kiss me, Katherine?" Elijah ordered her, uncompromisingly; his fiery sight drowned in hers, before lowering on her parted lips._

"_I don't respond well to order, Elijah; and…" She protested, before feeling his lips crashing on hers; under her loud moans of protestation, soon mixed with pleasure when his tongue took possession of her mouth._

"_Daddy, Mama…" Theodore giggled, happily; while trying to catch a few snowflakes with his tongue._

* * *

_Elijah sat at the foot of the bed, in the penumbra of their bedroom, slowly getting rid of his shoes, before pulling on his tie to start undressing himself. They had given gifts to Theodore in the Parlor Room, played with him in front of the opened fire for an hour or so, before the young boy had fell asleep on the carpet, slowly shutting down his eyelids, with much exhaustion and happiness filling his eyes. _

_The Original had brought his son back to his bedroom, before laying him on his bed; only to bless his forehead of a soft kiss before wishing him a Happy Christmas from his mother and himself. _

"_Are you there Santa?" Elijah arched an eyebrow, alerted by Katherine's voice._

"_You've called me a lot of things in your life, Katerina, but Santa is certainly a first?" Elijah let a smirk spread on his lips._

"_Well, it's because I've been a naughty bad girl this year." Katherine stepped away from her hiding place, placing herself in front of her husband's sitting position._

_Elijah raised his sight on her, his jaw hitting the floor in a matter of seconds. Katherine was standing at the foot of the bed, while wearing a pair of black high heels pumps, silk/fishnet pair of stockings suspenders, the tiniest red corset he remembered seeing in all his one thousand years on this earth, garnished of white fur in the cleavage, for the Christmassy effect. _

"_I've learned you've been a bad boy too?" Katherine straddled both of his legs, comfortably sitting on her husband lap, with her hands resting at the base of Elijah's neck. "Maybe we could be bad together?" She whispered, softly nibbling at his right earlobe, while caressing his hair._

"_If the purpose of all this foreplay is to kill me, you might succeed, Katerina?" Elijah growled, aroused; his lips finding the soft curve of his wife's neck, with his hands lowering the zipper of her corset, freeing her perfect breasts to his sight._

"_I want us to forget, Elijah… Forget about your mother, the world outside… I just want us to be together." Katherine whispered, while softly caressing his jaw line._

"_Damn it; I love you so much!" Elijah confessed, before rolling both of their bodies on the bed, with his lips finding the delightful delight of her heavy breasts in his passionate momentum._

"_I love you too, Elijah!" Katherine arched her back; feeling his right hand rising between her legs to reach the fire that was burning deep inside her core._

* * *

_She wants to date, really? _

_And she asked to hire new staff in the Castle to lower her workload? _

_As for her main reason: to date, of course! _

_Really, that was Elizabeth's plan to make him unhappy, to make him pay for the past two years he has been away? Well it was working like a charm! He was unhappy and angry to say the least._

_Charles Brownston furiously skirted the corridors of the castle in direction of the study room, where a candidate for the said position was waiting to meet him. _

_What kind of human being would present itself at Christmas day to pass an interview anyway? He wondered to himself, while opening the file he was holding in his hands to take a last look at the applicant's resume…. And then, he saw her and abruptly held his rapid pace in a halt! _

_She was sitting on a tapestry bench placed in the corridor, near the study entrance, straight as an "I" with both hands placed over her Grace Kelly handbag, with the most hideous hat blessing her head of a few ostrich feathers. _

_Charles let a loud sigh escape his lips; swearing after all saints in heaven for this unfortunate interview meeting on this Christmas day._

"_You're in advance!" Charles busted unhappy; without even a greeting._

"_Actually; I was on time; it's you who is late!" The woman responded, rising on both legs of her very petite figure. "And you're very English!" She raised her chin, while narrowing her sigh on the butler._

"_Is it a problem to you, Mrs…?" Charles opened his file, growling between his teeth; while not being able to find her damn resume between all the papers!_

"_It needs to be seen." She shrugged, fatalist. "And, it's Miss."_

"_Well, Miss "I am on time"; would you care to enter the study room, so we could proceed to your interview?" Charles suggested, with a sour smile; while gesturing toward the opened door._

"_It will be with great pleasure, Mister English man!" The petite woman replied, passing by his side and over the threshold; with the ostrich feathers of her hat brushing the tip of Charles's nose, while making him sneeze._

"_Salud!" She wished him good health in Spanish, taking his sitting position in front of the large desk._

"_So, Mrs…." Charles took his sitting position, finally reaching for her resume._

"_It's Miss." She rectified, once more. "You know at your age there are some devices available for hearing impaired."_

"_I beg your pardon!" Charles raised his head; outraged. "My hearing is perfectly fine, I'll let you know!"_

"_As you like, Mister…?" The middle age woman rolled her eyes._

"_Charles… Charles Brownston, if you must know!" He finally presented himself. "I'm the butler in chief in this castle!"_

"_Mm… I'm actually not surprised." She shrugged her shoulders._

"_And may I ask what you're not surprised about?" Charles inquired, smoke coming out of his ears._

"_Very English name, for a very English man!" The petite woman came to the conclusion._

"_I suppose your name is better? Or perhaps your accent is?" Charles commented, growling._

"Sí!_ Very proud of my Spanish heritage; I'll teach you if you want?" She winked at him._

"_For that, my dear; you would need to be hired!" Charles raised an eyebrow, narrowing his sight on the applicant. "And how so very thoughtful of you to teach me, Mrs…?" Charles winced, disdainfully; looking at the "stretched to the limit" long name written on the resume placed in front of his sight._

"_Oh, _no hay problema; _you'll hire me!" She dismissed Charles's say with a hand gesture. "And my full name is Lucinda Constella Lydia Maria Rodriguez." She named herself, proudly; a huge smile spreading on her lips. "Now, one can only hope that your memory is better than your hearing, Mister Brownston?"_

* * *

_My dear Kalijah readers: reprising this story, for me, is like coming back home after a long time at sea ;) I am so happy to write this second sequel titled: __**"A gentleman and his family"**__._

_I'd reprised the story a few months later after their coming back home, that was written in the last chapter of __**"A gentleman and his wife".**__ With all the characters who will be back as well, even if all of them where not featured in this present first chapter. I wanted this update to be filled with Christmas feelings and I hope I'd give it justice?_

_For those who wondered who Lucinda Constella Lydia Maria Rodriguez is – You would need to read my story: __**"1, 2, 3 … Cha, cha, cha"**__ to know more about this original character that I've created ;) She was a loved character of a lot of my readers; as much as Charles was in the two first stories of this present saga. And, this said; I felt in my heart that I needed to create a role for her in this present installment. For those who recognized her … You'll know that I'm always full of surprises ;)_

_In January, I'll finish my story: __**"Seven Sins"**__ and after, I'll be able to come back to write this one in a more regular pace (between my other running ones)._

_Thanks for reading, guys! _

**_Love you, and… Wonderful Holidays to you all!_**

**_Lovely Vero_**


	2. When you grow up

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS FAMILY**

Fan fiction second sequel of both:  
"**A gentleman and his** **mistress**" &amp; "**A gentleman and his wife**"

Starring:**  
Elijah &amp; Katherine  
Charles &amp; Elizabeth**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Writer's note**__**:**__ Take into good consideration that this present fan fiction story is the second sequel of __**"A gentleman and his mistress"**__ and __**"A gentleman and his wife"**__. If you want to sail through this story the easiest way possible, I highly suggest to you, to read the two previous stories. Thanks guys!_

* * *

Chapter 2

"**When you grow up…"**

* * *

_She raised her hair in a strict bun above her head, before placing her big glasses on top of her nose, and sliding both of her hands on her grey, strict uniform; accompanied of a flat pair of grey shoes. She frowned at her present appearance that was anything but flattering to the eyes; but unfortunately she needed to keep her disguise a bit longer to achieve her main goal. _

_The powerful witch Elise, has been waiting years for her revenge on Katherine Pierce; using her association with the Original patriarch, Mikael Mikaelson to her best advantage, only to infiltrate the family under a new face and a new name as: Eleanor. Nobody knew that she was still alive, except for Mikael; who had been locked away in another time dimension. _

_She wasn't about to let go of her hate toward that female vampire, who had stolen the love of her life from her. Furthermore; she had promised herself that one day Elijah Mikaelson would finally be hers! And what better way to be in his contact than becoming his son's nanny, day in, day out; under no suspicion of their parts? _

_But Elise still had a long road in front of her; but time and patience was about all the weapons she needed at the moment to achieve her devil plan._

* * *

"_My hearing is quite fine, Mrs. "whatever long name you have." or if you prefer, Mrs. Rodriguez!" Charles responded, while growling loudly._

"_It's Miss… And, I understand that you're grumpy in the morning, most men are." Lucinda shrugged, indifferent of Charles's mood swing._

"_I'm certainly not grumpy in the morning!" Charles replied, dryly._

"_Whatever you say, Mister "English man"." Lucinda nodded, while rolling her eyes._

"_Well…" Charles closed the file placed on the desk, in front of his sight. "Thank you for presenting yourself at this interview; we'll let you know our decision in the following days." He promptly jumped in a standing position, while directing his steps near her sitting position._

"_We?" Lucinda questioned, with a raised eyebrow._

"_Ok, if you prefer I'll contact you in the next few days to inform you of my decision." Charles mumbled, angrily, between his teeth. "Can I escort you to the main entrance now, Miss Rodriguez?" He proposed, while gesturing toward the exit._

"_I'll make a phone call now, if you don't mind?" Lucinda buried her right hand in her lady bag to redraw the device, before dialing a number. _

"_Not to be inconsiderate, but can't you make your call from outside?" Charles suggested, while rolling his eyes._

"_Lisa; hola mi amor!" The Spanish woman exclaimed, before continuing her conversation in Spanish, under the impatience of the butler. "__Mr. Brownston__ está cooperando__. __Está siendo__imbécil__blanco. Si…" She nodded, while gesturing with her left hand. _

"_Did you just call me an idiot, Mrs. Rodriguez?" Charles lashed out, in shock. _

"_Espera in minuto." Lucinda pushed her device over her deep cleavage, before raising her sight at the Butler. "You mind?" She added, wincing._

"_If I mind?" Charles repeated, with wide eyes. "By all means, take your time, my dear." He added, under a loud sigh of annoyance. That woman was hell on earth!_

"_Usted sabe__lo que__-__tiene __que__hacer? Si… Gracias!" Her phone conversation finally came to a sudden halt._

"_Well, now if I may ask you to leave?" Charles dismissed her, once more._

"_Mr. Brownston, your phone will ring in a few seconds; if I was you, I wouldn't leave the room so soon." Lucinda suggested, politely._

_Charles turned his head and sight toward the desk, astonished, to say the least, to hear the phone rang several times._

* * *

"_Yes, Residence Mikaelson; Charles Brownston on the phone." He grabbed the handset, taking his sitting position back at the desk._

"_May I ask you why you're acting with such disrespect toward Mrs. Rodriguez?" Elizabeth busted in his ears. _

"_Elizabeth… Is it you? Why are you calling me, is something wrong? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Charles wondered, out loud._

"_Yes, it's me Charles, and I am appalled by your attitude right now!" Elizabeth raised her voice._

"_My attitude? I have no idea what you're talking about, my dear?" Charles coughed, feeling an intense fire reaching both of his cheeks, before raising his sight toward the Spanish woman who was grinning at him. The devil she was!_

"_Lucinda was highly recommended to me by a mutual acquaintance. Not only that, she had the decency to present herself on Christmas morning, to fill the position. But, in top of everything she had the misfortune to be mistreated by you!" She exclaimed, loudly._

"_I've never mistreated her!" Charles exclaimed himself, mostly outraged, while covering the handset of his left hand. "Did you say that I'd mistreated you?" He asked the Spanish woman._

"_Me? Nada!" Lucinda shook her head, smirking._

"_I was polite and outgoing, but while keeping a reserved tone with our verbal exchange." Charles added to Elizabeth, while narrowing his eyes on the "nuisance" sitting in front of his sight, who seemed to enjoy his discomfort a bit too much to his liking._

"_Hired her, Charles; and stop putting your say in everything!" Elizabeth replied, uncompromisingly. "If you're keeping your stubborn ways, I'll have no other choices but to share my concerns with our boss." _

"_Is this a threat, Elizabeth? Because it's certainly feels like it?" Charles growled._

"_I want Lucinda in our team, and I'll do whatever is necessary to have her hired. It's not a threat, it's a promise!" Elizabeth replied, dryly._

"_Fine!" Charles replied, under clenched teeth. _

"_Fine!" Elizabeth responded, toneless._

"_Are you … I mean, are you heading home?" Charles asked, in a lower tone of voice; while turning his chair/back at the applicant._

"_I'm on my way to the Castle, if that is what you're asking?" Elizabeth replied, a long sigh escaping her lips._

"_To pick up Olson I suppose?" Charles inquired, sadness filling the tone of his voice. _

"_There's a major snowstorm heading our way, I won't be able to leave with our son." She explained, briefly. "I'll … I guess, I'll spend Christmas day at the Castle."_

"_You will?" Charles exclaimed, a huge smile spreading on his lips. "I'm happy to hear this good news, my dear; and maybe … Maybe, we could spend time together?" He hoped, closing his eyes in a silent prayer. "I mean, the three of us, of course? We could give the gifts to our son, together?" _

"_We'll see." Elizabeth replied. "In the meantime, accommodate Mrs. Rodriguez to the best of your abilities and capacities." She added. "I'll be at the castle in a short while." She added, before closing the line on him._

_Charles turned his chair around, lowering __the handset back on the phone, __only to face a glass of Whiskey, placed on the desktop, in front of his sight._

"_I thought you would need a "pick-me-up" treat, Mister Brownston?" Lucinda suggested, while nodding toward the said glass of alcohol. "Love problems I suppose? Maybe I could be of help? Lucinda knows all there is to know about "__asuntos del corazón__", the affairs of the heart."_

"_Is this how you'll conduct your future days at work, Mrs. Rodriguez? With a glass of alcohol in your hand? Perhaps you're not the one needed for the position then? And as for my private life, it's not of your damn business!" Charles, mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; while picking the glass on the desktop to drink it in a single gulp. "And who gave you the authorization to help yourself at the bar?" _

"_At the moment, it's you who's drinking alcohol while being in your functions at work, Mister "English man"." Lucinda winked, playfully; before replacing her feathers hat on her head. "May I be brought to my private quarters now?" _

"_Just read my lips, Mrs. Rodriguez." Charles rose on his legs, before leaning his upper body on top of the desk. "I'll grant you a trial period of one month, and this only because my hands are tied behind my back, so don't get any ideas!" He added, before storming out of the office. "Are you coming, or do I need to pull you out by the ostrich feathers placed on your hat?"_

* * *

_Katherine Pierce Mikaelson let a wide smile spread on her lips. Sleeping had become a luxury since her arrival back into the present world and at the castle; and she was not about to let anything or anyone deprave her of a few extra hours in the morning. Even more, when her "stepmother from hell" had evacuated the premises the day before, and while her present dream was so enjoyable._

_The stranger's hands were slowly sliding from her ankles, to her calves; in slow and sensual upwards movements, soon replaced by the softness of his lips. She let out a low cry of pleasure; before feeling his hands and lips reaching the inside of her thighs. _

"_Mm…" Katherine stretched her arms above her head on the pillow; while rolling on the mattress, her body now placed on its front; before feeling the distinct bite of teeth on her buttocks. "What?" She slowly raised an eyelid to pick-up at the day light in the bedroom. "Elijah? What are you doing? I was having a good dream … Go away, I want to sleep!" She tried to push him away, confused and still in a semi-conscious state of mind. _

"_Since when are you saying "no" to morning sex?" Elijah inquired under a muffled laughter, the tip of his tongue sliding on her butt's skin._

"_Since I had a better dream than what you're offering." She replied, eyes closed, with a blissful smile plastered on her face._

"_Tell me; Katerina…" The Original whispered, a smirk spreading on his manly lips. "Was your dream filled with a man pleasuring you sexually? Could this dream be reality?" He questioned, devouring the soft flesh of her butt. "Could it be your husband that was fulfilling your sins?"_

"_Perhaps… I don't kiss and tell." Katherine replied, playfully. "But, maybe I was dreaming of a perfect stranger? Maybe I wanted to have a taste of something different than my husband?" She pushed the note further; while biting into her bottom lip, to retain her laughter._

_Elijah grabbed his wife's waist, promptly rolling her body on its back; with both of her wrists retained above her head by a firm grip of his left hand, and with his right sliding between her thighs._

"_Tell me something, wife…" He questioned in a soft whisper near her right ear, with his right hand seeping between her legs to reach her burning core; his fingers slowly sliding on her wet folds, in a back and forth movement; before softly rubbing her rose bump._

"_Oh Elijah…" She moaned, eyes closed, back bent upward, while giving him a better access between her legs._

"_Was that mystery dream man able to bring you to orgasm in the time it takes to say it?" He questioned, his lips trailing down her neck, down to suck on her breasts; while two of his fingers entered her walls, in profound, and continuous in-out thrusts._

"_Oh God, please Elijah?" She begged him for mercy on her pour body and soul._

"_Please what; Katherine?" He mouthed the words in top of her mouth; knowing she was on the verge to climax._

"_You know what!" The sexy brunette rocked her pelvis on his fingers, shamelessly. _

"_Well… I don't want to be in competition with this mystery dream man of yours." He teased, a rictus raising the right side of his lips; while suddenly redrawing his fingers._

"_Elijah!" She complained, while squirming her naked body to regain her sexual release that he was forbidding her to reach._

"_Yes, Katerina?" He arched both eyebrows, mocker. "Do you want to ask me something?"_

"_You perfectly know what I want from you! I'm suffering and you're being mean about it!" She pouted, adorably._

"_Well…If you beg, perhaps, and it's a big "perhaps", I could grant you what you so desperately want?" He proposed, while softly biting on the soft hollow of her right shoulder._

"_Or "perhaps", instead of begging; I could be a little bit more persuasive?" She enrolled her legs around his waist; pushing her pelvic and wet core in direct contact with his hardness._

"_I'm under your spell; Katherine Pierce Mikaelson!" He growled sounds of pleasure; before thrusting inside of her with much vigor._

"_Oh Elijah…Elijah…" She cried his name, a blissful smile spreading on her lips…She finally had him where she wanted him to be!_

* * *

"_What?" Katherine raised her sight at the reflection of her husband in the large bathroom mirror above the large double sinks vanity. _

"_Are we good?" Elijah Mikaelson questioned his wife; taking a few more steps from the threshold to position his body behind her back; his fiery sight sliding on the length of her own. She was wearing matching set of white lace bra and panties that left nothing to his imagination; not like he needed much in the first place when he was in her presence to start with!_

"_It depends…" She responded, with a raised eyebrow; her right hand squeezing the toothpaste out of the tube and on her toothbrush. "Will you continue to side with your mother against me?" She gave him an additional glance in questioning. Devil that he was! When her husband was dressed of a black boxer as single clothes, with tousled hair, and a five o'clock shadow covering his face, she could have donated her heart for a single glance at him! The term "sexy" was not covering it entirely…_

"_We had a good night; and an enjoyable morning, Katerina…" The Original whispered, his chin tucked on top of her head, with both of his hands sliding from her hips, to her waist, to finally cup the delicious curves of her breasts. "You will not blow this out of proportion, once more, I hope?" He brushed his lips on her left earlobe, softly nibbling downward on her neck. "I thought we had left this argument behind us?"_

"_Yes, we had an enjoyable night and morning, but now it's back to reality, Elijah!" She pushed him away with a strong kick of her bottom. "You perfectly know that sex was never a problem between the two of us." She shrugged, while brushing her teeth, vigorously. _

"_Who teased me last night with a suggestive outfit to arouse my libido, while suggesting that this argument was behind us?" Elijah asked, mocker; while grabbing his old-fashion shaving brush to put some foam on his short beard to start shaving._

"_Who had his face between my legs this morning, in hope of making me forget his mother?" Katherine titled her head, while sliding her sight on his crotch area. "And as for your libido, Elijah; we both know that you don't need help to get you … let say: up!" She rolled her eyes, while grabbing her hairbrush. "And you do realize that razor are in fashion in the second millennium?"_

"_Firstly; my head was on your butt, not between your legs, Katerina." Elijah started listing. "Secondly; a man needs to be desired – Even a virile one." He winked, playfully. "Thirdly; I thought you knew that I was "old-fashion" in some of my ways?" He finally questioned, while passing a warm cloth on his face._

"_Oh the last one; I know it too well, Elijah!" Katherine mumbled, under clenched teeth. "Always and Forever; a mantra from my husband to describe his loveable, but dysfunctional, family; excluding his own wife and adoptive son!" She threw the hairbrush on the vanity; before storming by his side to reach the exit of the bathroom._

"_Don't do this!" He grabbed her right upper arm; to bring her in full contact with his chest; his fiery sight now drown in hers. "You and Theodore are my family, Katherine; don't ever doubt this fact for second!"_

"_I'm not …"She closed her eyes, while swallowing a lump in her throat. "I'm just … Insecure at the moment." _

"_Insecure about what? My love for you?" Elijah cupped his wife's face with both hands. _

"_If you had to choose, who would you …" Katherine asked, before being cut in her momentum._

"_Shush!" Elijah brushed her forehead of a gentle kiss. "You, Katherine… You and Theodore… Always you and Theodore!" He reassured her, his arms closing around her silhouette._

* * *

"_Merry Christmas, my dear son!" Charles raised his son in his arms, under his joyful giggles. "Your mummy is on her way to be with us." He softly kissed Olson's forehead. "I've behaved wrongly towards her. And I don't know how to regain her trust?" He confided, while Olson looked at his father with what seems to be compassion. _

_The nursery door creaked on its arch, while Elizabeth passed the threshold, before throwing her winter coat, gloves and hat on a nearby chair._

"_You were able to come back without too much trouble?" Charles asked the mother of his son._

"_Major roads are being closed as we speak." She informed, toneless; while approaching both the father and son. "But, "he" managed to bring me back to the castle." She added, while avoiding Charles' inquiring sight._

"_He?" Charles raised an eyebrow; questioning. "Oh… Right! The man you are dating of course." He added, under clenched teeth. "Care to share a little more about him with me?"_

"_No I don't want to share anything about him with you, Charles." She shook her head; uncompromisingly. "Did you accommodate Mrs. Rodriguez? I hope you did not let her go home with the snowstorm outside?"_

"_No, of course not! What kind of man do you think I am?" Charles replied, a light red filling the tone of his face. Granted he would have loved for that Spanish woman to leave, even in the middle of a storm; but he would keep this information to himself!_

"_Come see mummy!" Elizabeth brushed aside Charles' imply; while grabbing her son from his father's arms. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart…Merry Christmas!" She raised the happy baby above her head; while making him spin in the air. "Your mummy and daddy have a lot of beautiful gifts to give you; you want to see?" She brought Olson back in her arms. "I've bumped into Elise on my way upstairs to the nursery; she was bringing Theodore to the parlor room. We could join her to give our gift to him as well?"_

_Charles took a few steps back, his sight slowly sliding on the body length of the woman he loves. She was wearing a short black velvet dress, with a conservative cleavage that was, nonetheless, enhancing her breasts; red thighs revealing her long legs, and a loose bun on top of her head with a few strands of hair framing her beautiful face. A few months had passed since his return as a vampire, and since then, to say that he had repress his new and improved sexual needs of her, was a serious understatement. And her new boyfriend could go to hell for what he was about to do! _

_He rushed back toward Elizabeth's standing position before grabbing Olson from her arms, under her speechless expression, only to gently sit him inside his baby park. _

"_Stay there for a few minutes; your father needs to discuss something important with your mother." Charles explained rapidly to his son, while grabbing Elizabeth's right hand, opening the walking closet to pull her inside, before closing the door behind their backs._

"_Charles! What are you doing for God sake?" She exclaimed, eyes widely opened and in state of shock; before feeling his hands raise from her waist to the delicious curves of her breasts._

"_What does it look like I'm doing, my dear?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking; before pushing her trembling body on the back wall of the closet._

"_This is highly unacceptable!" She exclaimed, redness filling her cheeks; while feeling his thumbs gently rubbing her hard nipples._

"_Well, didn't you say that I was a different man since I came back?" Charles replied, before leaning his head near the right side of her neck; his lips leaving her trail of fire on her silky skin. "I think it's only fair to show you how different I am, would you say?"_

"_I … What…" She stammered her say; a range of shivers hitting her spine, while fisting his white shirt to keep her equilibrium. _

"_A vampire man has more needs, my dear; and I've been repressing those needs for far too long!" He growled, cupping her face with both hands; before crushing his demanding lips on hers. _

_Elizabeth let a muffled cry escape her lips, with her wide eyes opened and her heartbeats raising their tempo inside her chest. She felt his tongue take possession of her lips and mouth, in a sensual and demanding assault. She finally gave-in to his present embrace, slowly raising both her hands over Charles's muscular chest, before burying her fingers in his tick salt and pepper hair, at the base of his neck. A loud growl escaped his lips, with his hands sliding up and down on the length of her body. He grabbed two hands full of the soft flesh of her bottom, his hands sliding underneath the skirt of her dress, before raising her body on the wall, both of her legs firmly enrolled around his waist._

"_Does your new boyfriend makes you shiver this way, Elizabeth?" Charles inquired, his hands pushing the fabric of her dress down on her upper arms, while his lips trailed down on her cleavage, gently biting into the lace fabric of her bra with his teeth._

"_What… No… Yes… I don't know…" Elizabeth stammered, once more; while pushing Charles's head in a nearer proximity of her skin. _

_They both froze all their movements, heads turned toward the closet door, when the loud scream came through the thickness of the walls; loud enough to awake the dead!_

_Charles promptly lowered her trembling legs, with her feet hitting the floor._

"_What was that?" Elizabeth asked, in surprise; while promptly replacing her outfit together._

"_It's Eleanor!" Charles replied, rushing toward the door, before grabbing Olson in his baby park to hand him to his mother._

"_How can you be sure? It could even be Katherine? Or one of the maid?" Elizabeth followed him in the corridor, while carrying their son; who started to cry under the bad energy surrounding him._

"_Vampire hearing, my dear. But there's no better way to find out then going downstairs." He replied, leading his rapid pace toward the staircase; before meeting Elijah and Katherine, now fully dressed, who were rushing downstairs, themselves. _

"_You've heard it?" Katherine questioned both of her friends._

"_I'm sure it's nothing." Elizabeth tried to reassure her friend; with a crying Olson tucked in the comfort of her arms, before addressing a timid smile to the brunette._

"_You'll have to be deaf to not hear it, Miss Katherine." Charles responded, while descending the stairs._

"_What if something happened to Theodore, Elijah?" Katherine grabbed her husband's right forearm, tears filling her eyes. _

"_Nothing happened to our son, Katherine." Elijah reassured her, while grabbing her right hand in his, before softly squeezing her fingers to give her strength. "Now come; I'm sure there is a logical explanation to the loud cries we have heard."_

_They rushed into the downstairs corridor, before finally coming to a halt in front of the two French doors that would lead them inside the parlor room. Elijah finally pushed the doors open, with Katherine, Charles and Elizabeth close on his heels; before noticing Eleanor's (Elise's) standing position in the middle of the room, both of her hands raised over her chest. _

"_What is going on in here, Eleanor?" Elijah demanded an explanation. "Why would you scream like that?" He questioned more, both closed fists placed on each side of his waist._

"_Look!" She pointed toward the opposite side of the room, near the Christmas tree._

"_Hello! This is a beautiful tree." An average ten years old boy turned on himself, a smile spreading on his lips. He was keeping a blanket around his naked body._

"_What?" Elijah exclaimed, dumbfounded, with Katherine slowly advancing toward the young boy. _

"_Who's that young man?" Charles demanded to Elise, while pointing toward the said child._

"_I… I left for two minutes, and when I came back… I find him staring at the tree, and I couldn't believe my eyes!" Elise stammered through her explanation, while nervously rubbing her hands together. _

"_You couldn't believe what?" Elizabeth asked, nervously. "Who is this young man, tell us?"_

_Katherine knelled in front of the young boy, her sight fixated on the scar across his left cheek; this couldn't be possible, could it? _

"_This is … This is Theodore!" Elise announced, unceremoniously; under all their speechless expressions._

* * *

_My dear Kalijah readers; thank you for reading the second chapter titled __**"When I grow up…"**__ of this second sequel "__**A gentleman and his family"**__. _

_Well, Elijah and Katherine had a … Sexy awakening/morning, would you say? And Charles is taking charge now, what a surprise? ;) I bet you did not see the Theodore plot coming at you? ;) Theodore just aged in the time space of a few minutes. How? And most important; who will be able to put some light into this mystery? So happy to be back into this saga; and I have great additional ideas/story plots for the future to come!_

_Hope you've liked this present chapter, and I wish you a nice month of February, keep warm guys!_

_Again, be patient with the updates; doing my best in-between other running fictions. _

_**Much love;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

_**My answers are below.**_

* * *

_**Guest… **__Who told me the first update was the best Christmas gift ever. Thank you, sweetheart; it is a real joy to be back in this saga! _

_**Guest… **__Who mentioned she waited a long time for me to reprise this story. Thank you for your patience. At the same time, I've never put aside this pairing, they were in every of my other fictions ;) As for Kol and Rebekah; they will be back in a few chapters, don't worry; you'll learn more about them, then. Thanks a lot for your awesome presence in this sequel._

* * *

_**If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it! **_


	3. The strong call of reality

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS FAMILY**

Fan fiction second sequel of both:  
"**A gentleman and his** **mistress**" &amp; "**A gentleman and his wife**"

Starring:**  
Elijah &amp; Katherine  
Charles &amp; Elizabeth**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Writer's note**__**:**__ Take into good consideration that this present fan fiction story is the second sequel of __**"A gentleman and his mistress"**__ and __**"A gentleman and his wife"**__. If you want to sail through this story the easiest way possible, I highly suggest to you, to read the two previous stories. Thanks guys!_

* * *

Previously on _**A gentleman and his family**_ …

_They rushed into the downstairs corridor, before finally coming to a halt in front of the two French doors that would lead them inside the parlor room. Elijah finally pushed the doors open, with Katherine, Charles and Elizabeth close on his heels; before noticing Eleanor's (Elise's) standing position in the middle of the room, both of her hands raised over her chest. _

"_What is going on in here, Eleanor?" Elijah demanded an explanation. "Why would you scream like that?" He questioned more, both closed fists placed on each side of his waist._

"_Look!" She pointed toward the opposite side of the room, near the Christmas tree._

"_Hello! This is a beautiful tree." An average ten years old boy turned on himself, a smile spreading on his lips. He was keeping a blanket around his naked body._

"_What?" Elijah exclaimed, dumbfounded, with Katherine slowly advancing toward the young boy. _

"_Who's that young man?" Charles demanded to Elise, while pointing toward the said child._

"_I… I left for two minutes, and when I came back… I find him staring at the tree, and I couldn't believe my eyes!" Elise stammered through her explanation, while nervously rubbing her hands together. _

"_You couldn't believe what?" Elizabeth asked, nervously. "Who is this young man, tell us?"_

_Katherine kneeled in front of the young boy, her sight fixated on the scar across his left cheek; this couldn't be possible, could it? _

"_This is … This is Theodore!" Elise announced, unceremoniously; under all their speechless expressions._

* * *

Chapter 3

"**The strong call of reality"**

* * *

"_Theodore?" Katherine whispered her son's name, her right hand slowly reaching the softness of his left cheek; before the tips of her fingers could trace the deep wounds of his scars. It was him, there was not a single doubt about it. _

"_Yes, mummy." He nodded, a smile spreading on his lips. _

"_Oh my God!" Katherine brought her hand over her trembling lips. "Are you ok?"_

"_Of course I am; why … why is everybody looking at me with this weird look in their eyes, daddy?" Theodore wondered, his eyes scattering all the worried faces surrounding him. _

"_It's ok, baby… It's ok." Katherine slowly pulled her adoptive son in the comfort her arms, softly caressing his short brown hair. _

"_Do no worry, son. We'll investigate to the bottom of this." Elijah replied, with a shy smile and single nod; before turning his narrowed sight toward Eleanor. _

"_What could have happened?" Elizabeth exclaimed, in total shock; a hand placed over her chest._

"_Mister Elijah … I can assure you that I had nothing to do with this sudden transformation." Eleanor replied; nervously gesturing with her arms and hands._

"_I know, Eleanor; I just reacted to the sudden change without thinking." Elijah shook his head. "Charles?" He, then, turned his sight toward his butler and friend; rapidly passing a hand on his tensed facial traits. _

"_I can't even begin to understand what could have happened that would … Well, you know, brought this on your son; but I will look for it in my grimoire." Charles responded with a nod, both hands placed on each side of his waist. "But wait…" He added, raising a finger in the air. "That annoying Spanish woman; she's the changed factor in this house."_

"_Oh for God sake, Charles!" Elizabeth exclaimed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Lucinda is a respectable woman; she doesn't even know the hidden secrets of this house." She added, pacing back and forth; arms crossed over her chest. "Why would you even say something like that about her?"_

"_It's what you think, my dear; but you can't be sure of that fact, can you?" Charles turned on himself, to face the mother of his son._

"_I can be certain that Lucinda did not put a spell on poor Theodore; that's what I can be certain of, Charles Brownston!"Elizabeth mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_Who are they talking about?" Katherine turned her worried sight toward Elijah. "Who's that Lucinda?"_

"_I don't even have clue?" Elijah shrugged, turning his sight toward Charles. "Who are you talking about?"_

"_This Spanish woman, with a long name the size of a train wagon, and the ugliest hat I've ever seen! She was recommended by Elizabeth and came for the nursemaid position." Charles replied, gesturing with his right hand. _

"_What do you mean, nursemaid?" Eleanor turned her head and sight toward the butler, all colors leaving her cheeks. "Aren't you satisfied with my work, Mister Elijah?"_

"_Of course, Eleanor; there's nothing wrong with your work." Elijah nodded, a loud sigh escaping his lips. "Elizabeth will free her work schedule in the next weeks to come; and an extra help was needed." He added, as single and simple explanation. _

"_Pardon me; I'm sorry, "excusa"?" They all heard the request, before turning their heads simultaneously toward the petite, dark hair, Spanish woman who had strolled inside the room. _

"_I'm sorry, but …Who the hell are you?" Elijah wondered, a speechless expression plastered on his face._

"_The Spanish woman, with a long name the size of a train wagon, and who's wearing the ugliest hat that you've ever seen- That's who I am, Senor." Lucinda replied to the Original; before slowly advancing toward Katherine's and Theodore's position. "Snarky as ever; as I can see, Mister Brownston?" She added, a smirk raising the right corner or her red lips. "May I?" Lucinda asked; before kneeling near Katherine._

"_Who are you? What do you want?" Katherine pulled Theodore closer to her chest. _

"_My name is Lucinda, and I'm a friend who wants to help… Miss Katherine, isn't it? Would you let me?" Lucinda slowly raised her right hand to caress the back of Theodore's head._

"_Why would I?" Katherine replied; her maternal instincts and all senses in alert of a probable danger. _

"_Because I know that your son, Theodore, is a demon's child, and I could help him in his transition." Lucinda explained to Katherine; while keeping her sight locked with the brunette's._

"_What did I tell you? Was I right or was I right?" Charles exclaimed, steam coming out of his ears._

"_Mister Brownston, I suggest you lower your tone of voice; this young infant is trembling enough, without you adding stress to his present state." Lucinda snapped at the butler._

"_Why should I even let you near my son?" Elijah asked, while taking a few steps toward their kneeling positions._

"_Because, Senor Mikaelson; you don't have any other choices in the matter." Lucinda responded, her head and sight turned toward the Original. "May I?" She asked Katherine; once more._

"_Elijah?" Katherine turned her worried sight toward her husband, in hope for his approval. _

"_I don't know, Katherine, but … We're all here, and I don't know what kind of damaged this woman could actually do before having her heart pulled out of her chest?" Elijah replied, his sight narrowed on the Spanish woman._

"_Rodriguez, Mister Mikaelson; but call me Lucinda." She responded, with a single wink. "Theodore?" She called, while softly pulling the young boy away from the comfort of his mother's arms, before making him face her. "My aha ya bụ Lucinda_." _She presented herself in a strange dialect._

"_My aha ya bụ Theodore." The young boy responded in the same dialect; a smile spreading on his lips._

"_Elijah?" Katherine promptly raised on her two legs; before feeling his strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist, as a comfort gesture. _

"_It's ok." He nodded, blessing the top of his wife's head of a kiss._

"_Amaara m__na nwa.__Ị maara ihe__ị na-__? __Ị maara ihe mere__na ị na__afọ__ngwa ngwa__?" Lucinda added, while asking the young boy if he knew what he was and why he had aged so rapidly._

"_No." Theodore shook his head. _

"_Good boy." Lucinda nodded, a truthful smile spreading on her lips. She raised her opened palm in the air for Theodore to place his own little one on top of hers; a ray of an intense bright white light forming when their hands touched._

"_That's enough!" Elijah harsh order cut the manifestation short; before retracing his steps toward the exit of the room. "Miss Rodriguez in my study office now!"_

"_Si senor; I would gladly follow you to the end of the world; but you'll have to tell me where your study room is?" Lucinda shrugged, smiling._

* * *

_Elijah entered his study room with a clear invitation to Lucinda to follow him inside, with close on his heels, Katherine and Charles._

"_Please take a seat, Mrs. Rodriguez." Elijah gestured toward one of the leather chairs placed in front of his mahogany desk._

"_It's "Miss"; and you are very kind and quite handsome, Senor Mikaelson.: Lucinda responded, with a huge grin spreading on her lips, while sliding her fiery sight on the length of him. _

"_Well; I try." He shrugged his shoulders at Katherine who glanced madly at him and the Spanish woman._

"_He's married to me, you know?" The female vampire commented, dryly; while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Your wife is very territorial; Senor Mikaelson? If I was in her shoes, I would chain you to a bed, obviously; therefore I can understand her reticence to share you with others." Lucinda winked, playfully. "Chiquita? Lucinda is looking at the menu; she's not ordering, no need for you to get all nervous about me stilling your man."_

"_Like she would have a chance?" Charles mumbled in a low whisper near Katherine's left ear. "And don't worry, she's getting on my last nerves too! She's quite a nightmare, isn't she?" He added._

"_I have ears, Mister Brownston; I can hear you." Lucinda raised her chin; turning her head to take a quick glance at the reticent butler._

"_Oh believe me, Miss Rodriguez, I perfectly know that you have ears; big ones if I may add!" Charles rolled his eyes, with a loud sigh escaping his lips._

"_Where's Theodore?" Elijah asked his wife with a worried look._

"_I left him with Elizabeth and Eleanor." Katherine informed him, evasively. "Don't look at me like that, Elijah; I need to be here!" _

"_You should have stayed with him, Katherine." He snapped back, his sight narrowed on the brunette._

"_Well, call me crazy for wanting to know what is going on with our son; and why this woman is involved!" Katherine replied, dryly._

"_I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, Miss Rodrigues; it's something that generally comes easy to me." Elijah turned his sight back to the Spanish woman. As for the rest, it was obviously not the right time to have an argument with Katherine. "Do you know what my wife and I are?" He questioned; raising his left leg in a sitting position on the far left edge on the desktop. _

"_Yes." Lucinda nodded. "You are both vampires, as well as Mister Brownston here present."_

"_Somehow it's disturbing to me that you are aware of our … Let's call it… Condition; and that I've seen you exchange a few words with my sudden grown-up son, in an uncommon dialect."_

"_It's far from being an uncommon dialect, Senor Mikaelson." Lucinda responded, with a raised chin._

"_I have knowledge you know? It's actually known as the Igbo language." Elijah replied, unswerving. "Did you think so little of my education, Miss Rodriguez?" He let a smirk brush his manly lips._

"_I wouldn't dare, Senor Mikaelson." She winked, once more._

"_She wouldn't dare because she gives little attention to your knowledge, but way more to your ass!" Katherine replied, harshly; under Charles's muffled burst of laughter._

"_Senora Katherine; what did I just told you about looking at the menu; but not ordering?" Lucinda waved a forbidden finger toward the female vampire. _

"_There are approximately 24 million speakers, who live mostly in Nigeria and are primarily of Igbo descent. Igbo is written in the Latin script, which was introduced by British Colonialists." Elijah commented, while rising on his legs to pace back and forth in front of the bay window; placed behind their back. _

"_Accurate, Senor; but you seem to miss important information." Lucinda replied, a rictus raising the right side of her lips._

"_Which is?" Elijah held his pace, suddenly turning his head and sight toward the Spanish woman._

"_You better stop gaining time, woman, and cut to the chase!" Katherine growled loudly; her closed right fist hitting the desktop at a near inch of Lucinda's sitting position._

"_Katherine!" Elijah shouted her name, as an order to stop._

"_What, Elijah? What is telling us that she is not responsible for the supernatural manifestation that had just occurred in our home and to our son?" Katherine replied, furiously; while pointing a straight finger toward Lucinda. _

"_If only for the single fact that she is sitting calmly in my office; exchanging words with us, Katherine!" Elijah replied, dryly._

"_And that single fact is supposed to reassure me, Elijah?" Katherine lashed out; before unexpectedly placing her hand around Lucinda's throat. "I could easily snap your head off your shoulders right now, do you realize that?" _

"_Miss Katherine!" Charles exclaimed in shock. "Release your hand on her throat!" He added, trying to pull her away of her victim, but without succeeding to his own task. "If someone needs to kill that woman one day, it will be me!"_

"_Katherine, that is enough, let her go!" Elijah ordered, in a louder tone of voice._

"_You're a mother and you're scare, therefore your spiritual heart is beating as such; I am not the enemy, Senora Katherine." Lucinda mumbled under a shortness of breaths; before grabbing the female vampire's wrist, with her sight drowned in her, in an intense struggle or power between the two women. _

"_Katherine-let-her-go!" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

"_Fine, as always I'll act under your wishes and orders, Elijah!" She finally pushed herself at arm length of her victim; before turning her back at her husband._

"_I think we've reached the point where and when you owe us an explanation, Miss Rodriguez… Or whatever your name is?" Charles threatened; both closed fists placed on each side of his waist. _

"_If you could explain to us why you're here, Miss Rodriguez?" Elijah suggested, calmly; while subtly ignoring his wife's pouting. "It's more than obvious that your agenda is larger than what you are leading us to believe."_

"_I gather you've known for quite a time now, from which species Theodore is from?" Lucinda questioned, scattering the three individuals._

"_My son is not a monster!" Katherine turned on herself; lashing out her harsh words to the Spanish woman's face._

"_I would never say such accusation, Senora!" Lucinda replied, outraged. "I'm here to help your adoptive son, and to help you all; not to denigrate the condition that came upon him at his birth!"_

"_But at the same time you've infiltrated the walls of our home under false pretenses; Miss Rodriguez, or am I mistaking?" Elijah replied, tit for tat._

"_On the contrary, Senor Mikaelson; I've never lied about my intention to become your son's nursemaid – You can verify my references if you wish?" Lucinda replied, dryly._

"_A nursemaid who specializes in Demon's child I presume?" Charles snapped back._

"_Actually, it is exactly what I am, Mister Brownston; with the added bonus of being a powerful witch. Maybe you should hold your breath before speaking too harshly of something that you obviously know nothing about." Lucinda replied, icily._

"_Then, for God sake and the love of my son; enlighten us, Miss Rodriguez?" Elijah suggested, once more; with a quick gesture of his right hand._

"_Sister Marie Rose, from the Saint-Joseph Orphanage, had contacted me the moment she had figured out your profound connection and affection to and toward the young infant." Lucinda informed, with a single nod. "Unfortunately, at that time, I was retained on another case." _

"_Sister Marie Rose? No… You're lying!" Katherine snapped back, her right hand raised over her chest._

"_Like I've said, Senora Katherine; you can easily verify my say." Lucinda replied, calmly._

"_She wanted to inform you of our involvement for what purpose?" Elijah continued to question._

"_Theodore is the result of a mating between a Demon and a human." Lucinda explained furthermore. "Lucky for us all; in the supernatural world, and in this only case, the human genes are taking over, for the most parts, the Demon's ones."_

"_Then what could create the sudden aging?" Charles asked, dumbfounded._

"_I've said lucky for us, the human genes were, __**for the most parts**__, overtaking the Demon's ones, I did not say there weren't any side effects to come." Lucinda corrected the warlock. "Believe me if the child had been the outcome of a mating between two demons, we wouldn't be chatting casually at the moment; I don't even believe that this castle would still stand on its own!"_

"_What is going to happen to him … I mean to my son?" Katherine asked, tears filling her eyes._

"_Each case is different, Senora Katherine; the manifestations could easily happen at different times of his first years, as well as different levels, and are never the same." Lucinda replied, with a single nod._

"_Could he be a danger to us?" Elijah had the courage to ask the forbidden question, while facing the elephant in the room._

"_Elijah! How could you think that?" Katherine turned to face her husband, while sweeping away from her face, a single tear._

"_Miss Rodriguez?" Elijah repeated, his fiery sight drowned in Katherine's; before mouthing the words. "We all need to know, Katherine."_

"_Yes, in some rare cases; the child could become a threat." Lucinda nodded, while lowering her sight._

"_How many times did you witness such outcome?" Elijah added, while swallowing a lump in his throat._

"_One single time." She responded, with a hoarsely voice. "I can't force you to accept my presence into your home, but believe me when I say that you need my expertise in here, Senor Mikaelson."_

"_Thank you for your honesty, Miss Rodriguez; I'll check your say with Sister Marie Rose and I'll get back to you." Elijah replied, with a hand gesture toward the exit of his study room._

* * *

"_So? What did you learn?" Elizabeth followed Katherine in her private bedroom quarter; before closing the door behind their backs. "My nerves are all over the place since you've disappear into your husband's study." She added, nervously rubbing her hands together._

"_Lucinda is some kind of powerful witch – with her area of expertise related to demon's child. She was contacted by Sister Marie Rose when we've started having an interest at adopting Theodore." Katherine gave the information; arms crossed over her chest, while shrugging her shoulders. _

"_Wow! I had no idea. But now that you are mentioning it; the common acquaintance who highly recommended Lucinda to me; was actually working at the orphanage." Elizabeth mentioned, while biting into her nails. "And what did she say? Why did Theodore aged so rapidly?" _

"_Apparently; it's normal in its abnormality." Katherine replied, with a loud sigh. "He's from a parentage including a demon and a human; and this is the kind of "side effects", for lack of better words, that could happen." She added, letting herself fall into a sitting position on the foot of the bed._

"_Oh Miss Katherine; I'm so sorry." Elizabeth sat beside her; before grabbing her left hand in hers. "I'm sure, we'll find a way to deal with it. And maybe … Maybe, Lucinda will guide us through Theodore's road toward whatever he needs to become?" _

"_I almost killed the woman." Katherine shook her head; in disbelief._

"_What?" Elizabeth exclaimed, speechless._

"_I almost chocked her to death." Katherine added, with a loud sigh. "Granted I wasn't aware she was a powerful witch who could have fried my brain." _

"_Oh Miss Katherine…" Elizabeth raised her right hand over her lips, to retain a laughter. "I think she figured out how stressed out you were about you son's welfare. And between you and Charles, she would certainly fry his brain before yours." She added, winking. _

"_What if … What if he becomes some sort of monster worse than his own adoptive mother?" Katherine suggested; swallowing a lump in her throat._

"_You're not a monster, and neither is Theodore." Elizabeth squeezed her hands in a comforting gesture._

"_Thank you for being here, for … For remaining my friend." Katherine addressed a shy smile to the maid. "God only knows that I don't have a lot of friends." _

"_Yes, well… You can count me as your friend for as long as I'll remain alive on this earth." Elizabeth replied, with a shy smile before raising on her legs; before taking a few steps to reach the French doors leading to the terrace. _

"_Spill; what has done Charles this time?" Katherine rolled her eyes; a smirk spreading on her red lustrous lips._

"_Nothing." Elizabeth shook her head, redness filling both of her cheeks. _

"_I've heard you're thinking of raising your son while partying ways?" Katherine questioned, with a raised eyebrow. "Is it because we were gone for so long, Elizabeth? If so, please reconsider … This is entirely mine and Elijah's fault, I beg of you to not blame Charles for this?" She added, promptly raising on her high heels pumps to reach a secret drawer in one of her many dressers. _

"_No, it's nothing like that." Elizabeth added, while biting into her bottom lips. "Well, about partying ways, it's true; but I don't blame either you, Mister Elijah or Charles. We just drifted apart."_

"_Secret stash!" Katherine winked; redrawing a bottle of Whiskey from the drawer, before grabbing two glasses. "You want one? I know I need one!" _

"_Miss Katherine; is Mister Elijah a sex bomb in bed? Because, Charles suddenly transformed into one!" Elizabeth spat the truth, while pacing back and forth in front of the French doors. "Is it because he's a vampire now?" _

_Unaware of Elizabeth's sudden admission, Katherine swallowed a large gulp of whiskey before spitting it on the Persian rug. _

"_For fuck sake; I did not see that one coming!" Katherine wiped her mouth with the back of her right hand. "I thought you just said that you and Charles drifted apart?" She added, with wide opened eyes._

"_Well, yes … But…" Elizabeth reached Katherine's standing position, before whispering… "He… He dragged me to a closed closet in Olson's nursery and … Well, he touched me and…" The maid tried to articulate, without fully being able to do so, under the sudden burst of laughter of Katherine. "This is not funny, Miss Katherine!"_

"_I'm not laughing at you… I'm just so happy to finally have something to dish about Charles and to Charles!" The female vampire winked, playfully. "And the fact that it's about his sex life; It's even juicer to me!" _

"_Oh no, no, no, no … Please, this needs to stay between us, promise me?" Elizabeth begged her._

"_Fine, this was too good to be true anyway." Katherine rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "But you owe me one!" She pointed a finger underneath Elizabeth's nose. "What do you want to know?" _

"_I don't know … Is it normal for vampires? I mean, is it always like this for you?" Elizabeth asked, with a shortness of breaths. "Because it wasn't like this before for me and Charles, not that it wasn't nice, but... You know?" She raised both hands on her burning cheeks. _

"_What? Animalistic wild sex between me and Elijah?" Katherine replied, with a shrug; while filling a second glass of the amber liquid. "Pretty much." _

"_Oh… Too much information." Elizabeth closed her eyes in an attempt to make the visual aspect of her question disappear from her mind. _

"_Now, I bet you're reconsidering the "partying ways" of your new agreement with Charles; am I right or am I right?" Katherine whispered near Elizabeth's left ear, teasingly. _

"_I… I mean…You know, I …" Elizabeth stammered, before turning on herself to face the female vampire. _

"_Yes, Elizabeth?" Katherine titled her head, mockingly. _

"_Nothing! I'll go check on Olson!" She added, nervously; before retracing her steps toward the exit of the suite; under Katherine's sudden loud burst of laughter._

* * *

"_Who's that child? Don't tell me they've adopted another one?" Esther Mikaelson entered the Parlor room, while getting rid of her leather gloves; disdainfully taking a look at the young boy who stood near the Christmas tree._

"_Mrs. Mikaelson; we … we weren't expecting you before a few days?" Eleanor raised her head and sight at the patriarch woman._

"_Well; the roads are mostly blocked due to the blizzard; my plan were cut short." She shrugged her shoulders, fatalistically. "Not that it is any of your business after all; you're a nursemaid, just try not to forget your place in this house, would you?" _

"_Yes, Madam." Eleanor nodded, obedient._

"_Eleanor, my dear!" Kol exclaimed, while entering the parlor room himself, a cocky smile plastered on his lips. "Be a darling would you? Prepare me a sandwich in the kitchen?" He added, with a slap on her bottom, before dropping himself into a lying position in the leather sofa._

"_Mr. Mikaelson; it's highly inappropriate!" Eleanor exclaimed, falsely outraged; while bringing the young boy nearer to her chest. _

"_Darling, you're not the prettiest thing around; just be happy I'm giving you the attention!" Kol snapped back. "Who's that child?" He suddenly pointed toward Theodore._

"_Knowing the tendencies for the drama of your brother's wife; I'm presuming they most have adopted another one; and a disfigured one, yet again!" Esther rolled her eyes to the ceiling; leading her walk toward the bar. "It wouldn't surprise me at all." She poured a Scotch into a glass._

"_Hey Kid? Who are you?" Kol nodded toward the young boy; with a single wink._

"_I'm Theodore. And I think that you're my uncle Kol." The young boy nodded, proudly; a smile spreading on his lips, under the speechless expression of the said one, and the shrill noise of a broken glass._

"_Who did you just say you were, boy?" Esther turned on himself, a hand raised over her chest. "It can't be possible?"_

"_What are you doing back at the Castle, mother?" Elijah snapped the question; passing the threshold; both closed fists placed on each side of his waist._

"_Hey brother! Not even a hello to your sibling?" Kol bended his head on the pillow to take a glance at the eldest. _

"_I don't have time for your eccentricities, Kol!" Elijah busted with a dismissal hand gesture toward his brother. "Mother?" _

"_My whereabouts and decisions about them, are not of your business, Elijah!" Esther replied, dryly. "Now, please reassure me who that child is?" She pointed toward Theodore. "Whomever he is, he seems to be mentally deranged and believes that he is your son Theodore. And please, don't tell me you've adopted another one?"_

"_Oh dear God!" Elijah raised his head, while closing his eyes. "I just needed this in top of everything!" _

"_What?" Kol straightened into a sitting position, turning his head from right to left, from Elijah to his mother. "He is Theodore?"_

"_I am!" Theodore nodded, proudly; taking a few steps toward his uncle._

"_But, that's the coolest thing ever, high five man!" Kol slapped his right palm into the one of Theodore's._

"_This can't be true? Please, tell me this isn't true, Elijah?" Esther demanded an answer._

"_This is my son, mother." Elijah nodded, while swallowing a lump in his throat._

"_Do you even realize this could only mean one thing?" Esther exclaimed, in shock. "Don't think I'm stupid, his sudden and inexplicable growth can only mean that he's a demon's child, Elijah – He could bring havoc into this house!" _

"_I think you're doing it all by yourself, mother!" Elijah replied, tit for tat._

"_I'm not a demon." Theodore shook his head, while suddenly losing his smile._

"_Of course you're not; you're the coolest nephew I have!" Kol tried to lower the damage. "Mother, for fuck sake; he's a child!" He added, while raising his fiery sight on Esther._

"_Eleanor, take my son out of the parlor, would you?" Elijah ordered._

"_Yes, Mister Mikaelson." Eleanor nodded, before grabbing Theodore's small right hand in hers._

"_But, daddy … I want to stay!" Theodore protested._

"_Do as I say, Theodore!" Elijah raised his tone of voice; before seeing Eleanor and the young boy disappear from his sight._

"_Better to have this __**abomination**__ as far away from me as possible!" Esther exclaimed, while grabbing the bottle of Scotch to pour herself a second glass._

"_What did you just say about my son?" They all turned their heads; noticing Katherine's standing position over the threshold; with her closed firsts placed on each side of her tensed body._

"_And here comes the wife with her morality wagon." Esther drank a large gulp of her glass, before turning on herself to face the female vampire. "I've only stipulated the truth and nothing but the truth, my dear; your son is a demon – You made your bed when you'd adopted him, now lay in it; but leave others out of his manifestations!" _

"_I'm going to kill her!" Katherine darted toward her stepmother; only to be soon retained in her momentum by her husband's grip on her waist. _

"_Calm down! This will not help us!" Elijah whispered near Katherine's right ear._

"_Let me go, Elijah; let me get my hands on her throat!" Katherine squirmed to free herself from her husband's grip; without succeeding._

"_Oh but let her come at me, Elijah – Let me have the pleasure to have her brain fried by my magic!" Esther took a few steps toward Katherine's standing position._

"_That's enough, mother!" Kol intercepted Esther; with a firm grip on her right forearm._

"_What? You're under her spell too, Kol? A nice pair of breasts and rounded ass, is all that my sons need to go running to her every wishes, with their tails between their legs?" Esther busted, angrily._

"_Well; she's pleasant to the eyes; you can honestly say the contrary, can you, mother?" Kol replied, mockingly._

"_Let go of me!" Katherine kicked her arms and legs; but while being kept in the firm grip of her husband's arms. _

"_You know what mother?" Elijah exclaimed; taking everyone by surprise by raising his wife's body on his right shoulder. "You're right! She has a nice ass and nice breasts; and if you don't mind, I'll leave you to your daily tantrum and I'll go fuck my wife!" He added, before turning on himself to pass the threshold, while carrying Katherine, with a firm hand placed on her ass._

"_Damn!" Kol exclaimed, a speechless expression plastered on his face. "I didn't know Elijah had it in him!" He added under his sudden burst of laughter and the speechless expression of his mother._

* * *

"_Get me down now, Elijah; or I swear…" Katherine yelled from the top of her lungs; while hitting his higher back with her closed fists._

"_You'll do what, Katerina?" The Original closed their bedroom door suite with a strong kick of his left foot; before giving his wife a slap on her left buttock._

"_I'll kill you with my bare hands if you're not putting me down…NOW!" She lashed out, even louder._

"_As for killing me, my sweet love; that is something that has been proved impossible." He commented, smirking. "As for putting you down… Here you go!" He let her fall into a lying position on the mattress. _

"_Oh you … You're despicable!" She promptly raised herself in a standing petition; before raising her right hand on him; her palm hitting his left cheek in a loud slap that sounded in the big room._

"_For God sake, what is this for?" Elijah raised his hand to rub his reddish skin. "Did you lose your mind?" _

"_That is for treating me like a whore in front of your mother!" She lashed out, a pointed finger directed underneath his nose._

"_A whore? Are you fucking kidding me; Katerina? I thought that is what you wanted, for me to show my mother that I'll always choose you and Theodore before choosing her!" Elijah shook his head, in disbelief. _

"_You're calling showing your mother that you love me, shoving me on your shoulder just after she explicitly implied that I was sharing your bed only because of my breasts and ass?" Katherine replied, while pointing her finger toward her chest._

* * *

"_You count of avoiding me all day, my dear?" Charles asked, while making Elizabeth startled at his sudden near presence, in the upstairs corridor._

"_I just checked on Olson; he's sleeping." Elizabeth informed her son's father in a low whisper, while closing the nursery door behind her back. "I'm not avoiding you, Charles; I think … No, I'm sure we had enough drama for one day, with … With the sudden growth of this poor Theodore." She replied, shakily. "I don't think it's the right time to bring our personal issues on the front burner, would you say?" She tried to avoid the elephant in the room, while hurrying her walking steps toward the staircase._

"_I'll say… And, I'll start my research on the demons and all I can find on the subject." He nodded, compassionate._

"_I think that having Lucinda in our corner will be a blessing, Charles." Elizabeth commented. "She knows what to expect with these manifestations."_

"_Mm… If only I could stand that annoying Spanish woman." Charles winced, disdainfully._

"_Mm… If only she could stand you." Elizabeth replied, teasingly; while passing in front of Katherine and Elijah's bedroom door suite, before raising an eyebrow at the loud commotion inside the room._

"_So, I gather you did not like our morning getaway in the closet?" Charles held his pace, chin raised, arms crossed over his chest._

_Elizabeth came to a halt, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath inside her lungs, only to turn on herself and face him a few seconds later._

"_I don't know what you're implying?" She raised her chin, sight drown in his; a slight pink color filling her cheeks._

* * *

"_But you're sharing my bed; because you're my wife, Katerina!" Elijah replied, with wide opened arms; a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face._

"_For you mother; I'm the "whore" that you fuck; I'm not the bright and intelligent woman that you have chosen to be your wife and the mother of your son!" Katherine replied, harshly. "I'm not at your Mikaelson level of supremacy!" _

"_Stop it, stop it right now, Katherine!" Elijah narrowed his sight on the brunette; a straight finger raised in the air._

"_Or what? You'll stare at my breasts and grab my ass?" Katherine raised her chin, confrontational. _

_She let out a loud cry of pain when she came into contact with the wall place behind her back; Elijah's mouth crashing on hers a second later, before his tongue could take possession of her mouth. Both of his hands grabbed her ass, before raising her in his arms, her legs soon wrapped around his waist; while her hands grabbed the longer strands of his dark hair, at the base of his neck, to help her keep her equilibrium._

* * *

"_Oh my God! What is that noise; what is going on?" Elizabeth exclaimed, her head turned toward the bedroom suite door._

"_What? Oh, you mean that? No need for you to worry, my dear; it's just vampire sex." Charles replied, a grin plastered on his lips. "But, it's actually nothing that you could be interested to hear about, or even experienced, or am I wrong?" He questioned, perniciously, while titling his head._

"_I … I don't … I … I have things to do!" Elizabeth stammered through her answer, an intense fire reaching both of her cheeks, before promptly turning on her heels to hurry her walk toward the staircase._

"_You can run as much as you like." Charles commented, a large smile raising both sides of his manly lips. "But, I'll get you back, Elizabeth."_

* * *

_My dear Kalijah readers; thank you for reading the third chapter titled** "The strong call of reality**__**"**__ of this second sequel "__**A Gentleman and his Family"**__. _

_For those who are not reading my other running stories; and did not read my explanation, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I was in the middle of personal family crisis and obligations and health issues for both a close parent and myself. _

_Again, be patient with the updates; doing my best in-between other running fictions; taking care of my family and work. _

_**Much love;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_


	4. What if all of this was a mistake

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS FAMILY**

Fan fiction second sequel of both:  
"**A gentleman and his** **mistress**" &amp; "**A gentleman and his wife**"

Starring:**  
Elijah &amp; Katherine  
Charles &amp; Elizabeth**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Writer's note**__**:**__ Take into good consideration that this present fan fiction story is the second sequel of __**"A gentleman and his mistress"**__ and __**"A gentleman and his wife"**__. If you want to sail through this story the easiest way possible, I highly suggest to you, to read the two previous stories. Thanks guys!_

* * *

Previously on _**A gentleman and his family**_ …

"_But you're sharing my bed; because you're my wife, Katerina!" Elijah replied, with wide opened arms; a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face._

"_For you mother; I'm the "whore" that you fuck; I'm not the bright and intelligent woman that you have chosen to be your wife and the mother of your son!" Katherine replied, harshly. "I'm not at your Mikaelson level of supremacy!" _

"_Stop it, stop it right now, Katherine!" Elijah narrowed his sight on the brunette; a straight finger raised in the air._

"_Or what? You'll stare at my breasts and grab my ass?" Katherine raised her chin, confrontational. _

_She let out a loud cry of pain when she came into contact with the wall place behind her back; Elijah's mouth crashing on hers a second later, before his tongue could take possession of her mouth. Both of his hands grabbed her ass, before raising her in his arms, her legs soon wrapped around his waist; while her hands grabbed the longer strands of his dark hair, at the base of his neck, to help her keep her equilibrium._

_ooOoo  
_

"_Oh my God! What is that noise; what is going on?" Elizabeth exclaimed, her head turned toward the bedroom suite door._

"_What? Oh, you mean that? No need for you to worry, my dear; it's just vampire sex." Charles replied, a grin plastered on his lips. "But, it's actually nothing that you could be interested to hear about, or even experienced, or am I wrong?" He questioned, perniciously, while titling his head._

"_I … I don't … I … I have things to do!" Elizabeth stammered through her answer, an intense fire reaching both of her cheeks, before promptly turning on her heels to hurry her walk toward the staircase._

"_You can run as much as you like." Charles commented, a large smile raising both sides of his manly lips. "But, I'll get you back, Elizabeth."_

* * *

Chapter 4

"**What if all of this was a mistake?"**

* * *

"_You'd always thought that sex would magically put everything back into order!" Katherine mumbled, under clenched teeth; pushing the sheet at her feet, before grabbing her silk dressing gown to dress her naked self. _

"_Is this really coming out of your mouth, Katherine?" Elijah turned his head to glance at his wife; his right hand stroking his eyelids. "Because, coming from you, it's actually precious!" _

"_Why? Because I've never denied my body of the pleasure it could receive from men, the past few centuries… Pleasure, if I may had, that was not coming from you?" She perniciously commented. "Oh right! How stupid can I be, double standards here? After all; I'm only the woman that you're banging each night – The "whore" who you enjoy having sex with!" She replied, furiously; while raising on her two legs._

"_Are we still discussing your wife status once again? Seriously, Katerina, when will you put it to rest?" Elijah jumped out of the bed, before standing naked in front of her sight. "I thought we had put that ludicrous subject to rest by now?!" He questioned, both closed fists placed on each side of his hips. "You shouldn't give any weight to my mother words… She's… She's just like that!" He dismissed the subject with a hand gesture. _

"_If you want to talk, at least dress yourself, Elijah!" She threw his silk P.J. pants at his face. His morning erection was enough distraction for her to forget her anger! _

"_Why? It's nothing that you haven't seen before, "wife"?" He teased, pulling the fabric up on his legs, with a smirk raising the left side of his manly lips. "Or is it because you're afraid of asking for round two; because that would obviously make you the "whore" in my mother's eyes, and not the wife in mine, right?" _

_She kept her sight locked with her husband's, tears filling her eyes under his imply; before abruptly turning on her heels to retrace her steps to the large French doors leading to the terrace. A heavy layer of snow was covering the morning scenery. _

"_Katherine, I'm sorry…" She heard the apology being whispered near her left ear; feeling the softness of his lips brushing her lobe, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. "Why are you torturing yourself this way, my love?" _

"_Sometimes…" She tried to articulate her thoughts, a lump forming in her throat._

"_Sometimes, what?" Elijah tried to know more; slowly caressing the soft curves of her hips._

"_Sometimes, I wonder if your mother can be right." She replied. "I wonder if all of this was a mistake. Us, I mean…Were we really meant to be? What if it was a big mistake to have thought that we could be parents to Theodore?" _

"_From where all of this is coming from?" Elijah inquired, before firmly grabbing her chin to make Katherine turn her head to lock her sight with his. "We've been to hell and back together, Katerina; if you think that I could let you go now, you are sadly mistaking, woman!"_

"_What would you do if I decide to leave?" The female vampire raised her chin, with much confrontation. "You can't do anything about it, can you, Elijah?" _

"_You wouldn't leave." Elijah shook his head, a thin line forming on his lips. "You couldn't leave Theodore behind; it would kill you, little by little!" He added, grabbing his wife's right wrist to bring her in full contact with his muscular chest._

"_I'm an eternal "whore", remember?" The brunette replied, with a raised eyebrow. "And who says I would leave without taking my son with me?" She added, perniciously. "You're giving me so little credit, Elijah!"_

"_You're mine, Katerina Petrova; body, mind and soul!" He exclaimed, loud growls escaping his throat. "I've chased you for five hundred years, and if I need to chain you to the bed, I will! But, you'll never leave me again, do you understand?"_

"_I'm not yours, Elijah! My mind, body and soul belong to myself. It's not because I've agreed to marry you that you're owning me!" She replied, under clenched teeth. _

"_There are ways for me to remind your mind, body and soul to whom they belong, Katerina." Elijah growled, unhappy; taking her by surprise by raising his reluctant wife on his left shoulder, under her loud cries of disapproval, only to carry her toward the bed, before unceremoniously dropping her body on the mattress._

"_Elijah Mikaelson, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Katherine kicked her feet in all directions, scratching his face with her long manicured nails; before suddenly feeling the heavy weight of his muscular body lying on top of her own; while both of her wrist were maintained in a strong grip of steel above her head. "I hate you!" _

"_Tell that lie to my lips, wife!" Elijah replied, before crashing his mouth on hers; his teeth biting into the tender skin of her bottom lip to taste her delightful blood._

"_Asshole!" Katherine finally moaned, now exchanging a few torrid bites and kisses with her husband; this after a few minutes of fighting for a battle that she knew would be lost in advance._

"_I love when you talk dirty to me, Katerina – It brings more spice to our sex life." Elijah teased, rolling on the mattress to place her in top of his lap. _

"_If you think I'll make love to you, you're sadly mistaking, Elijah." She replied, while throwing her dressing gown on the wooden floor; standing naked as the day she was born in front of his eyes._

"_You have a strange way to put weight on your say, sweetheart?" Elijah grinned, raising both hands to cup her perky breasts; slowly stroking her erected nipples with both of his thumbs._

"_Oh believe me; I know what I'm saying." Katherine forcefully grabbed his chin, lowering her upper body near his chest, before suavely adding. "I'll fuck you hard to get rid of the anger inside of me; but I won't make love to you." _

"_Whatever you say, Katerina; whatever you say…" Elijah replied, a huge grin spreading on his lips._

* * *

"_Charlie!" Katherine greeted, walking through one of the downstairs corridors, side by side of her warlock-slash-vampire friend._

"_Miss Katherine!" Charles Brownston nodded in return. "Up so early? With the birdsong? Are you sick?" He teased, playfully._

"_I needed to check on Theodore." She shrugged, with a timid smile. "He was still sleeping."_

"_He'll be fine!" Charles pulled the female vampire near his chest, his right arm placed around her shoulders; before blessing her forehead of a kiss. "We'll find a way to control the curse placed over his head, Miss Katherine."_

"_You promise, Charlie?" Katherine asked, while raising her head to find the truth in the butler's eyes._

"_I'll promise that I'll be by your side through the entire process." He replied, a smile blessing his manly lips._

"_What's with the beard?" Katherine raised her right hand to touch Charles's hairy cheeks._

"_You don't like? I thought it made me look more … Dashing, no?" Charles came to a halt in front of a large mirror, keeping his shoulders straight, before examining both his right and left profiles._

"_I think it's a vampire thing." Katherine whispered near his right ear, falsely truthful in her imply._

"_No…. You think? Like I'll gain more … "sex-appeal"?" He questioned, lowering his tone of voice at the last words of his sentence, before pushing a strand of salt and pepper hair toward the back of his forehead._

"_Oh yes! By day, you'll certainly gain five centimeters in height and length." Katherine teased, before adding in a low whisper. "…everywhere!" She added, before continuing her walking pace, loud laughter escaping her throat. "And you'll hide in closed/small confinements, like … Mm, let say … Closets, perhaps?"_

"_Miss Katherine!" Charles growled her name, under clenched teeth; hurrying his pace to reach her side. "I really don't see the humor in all of this?!" He pointed a forbidden finger to her nose. "And did Elizabeth told you about … I mean…" He tried to articulate, his cheeks turning red._

"_What? You're making-out session with her in the closet?" The brunette finished his sentence, a smirk raising both corners of her red lips. "Yes, she let me in on your little secret." She whispered, a hand placed over her mouth to lower the echo. "I know about your new found sexual needs now, Charlie poo-poo."_

"_You're a devil woman, you know that?" Charles busted, unhappy. "This is unacceptable of you!"_

"_I've been called worst … Even from you, my dear friend." She added, playfully._

"_I'm sure she wouldn't share such intimate details!" Charles exclaimed, outraged._

"_Chill!" Katherine winked. "She was concerned and needed a friend."_

"_What was she concerned about?" He replied, impatiently. "Did I … Did I overpass boundaries?"_

"_Well … If you want to know, this will cost you." Katherine held her pace in front of the kitchen door, a devious smile spreading on her lips._

"_You … You … Elizabeth shared her personal feelings with you and you're taking advantage of it for your own gain?" Charles busted, both closed fists placed on each side of his waist._

"_Well, it wouldn't be as fun as it is now, if I wasn't gaining something from myself, would you say?" Katherine shrugged._

"_You should be ashamed of yourself!" Charles pointed one finger underneath her nose._

"_Oh would you come down; already!" She pushed his finger away. "I'm trying to help the both of you…And I just want an added bonus for it." _

"_I'm listening!" He crossed both of his arms in front of his chest, his sight narrowed on the female vampire._

"_Do whatever necessary for me to not see my mother-in-law today; I just want a day off away from that evil bitch!" The brunette asked, rolling her eyes to the ceiling._

"_Done!" Charles nodded, in agreement. "I'll lock her in the dungeon until night."_

"_Very funny!" Katherine winced._

"_Now spell; what is upsetting Elizabeth so damn much?" Charles questioned, with anticipation of hearing her answer._

"_She's hot and bothered for and by you!" Katherine winked, while elbowing her friend. _

"_She is?!" Charles exclaimed, with wide opened eyes._

"_Apparently, your new tactics of seduction is doing a number on her." Katherine shrugged. "You know, hot vampire with these wild sexual urges?" She approached her friend, whispering the subtle imply in his left ear._

"_Miss Katherine!" Charles pushed her at arm length. "Would you just stop this?" _

"_What? It's the truth, don't you dare say that having learned this is not making you happy?" Katherine wondered, in astonishment._

"_Well… It kind of does, if I need to be honest with you." Charles replied, a large smile spreading on his lips. "Plan Commando is taking off, Miss Katherine!" He added, with much enthusiasm, rubbing his hands together, before entering the kitchen._

"_Wait? What?" She questioned, dumbfounded; while following closely on his footsteps. "Don't do anything stupid now Charlie! I've shared this info in hope that both of my best friends would get back together, not for you to mess this up with Elizabeth!" _

"_Who says anything about messing things up, Miss Katherine?" Charles shrugged, grabbing the tea pot, before opening the faucet to fill it with water. "I have a plan!"_

"_Yes, That – Right there! That what is worrying me!" Katherine replied, with wide eyes; placing herself by his side. _

"_Oh don't you worry this pretty head of yours about me, Miss Katherine; this will work!" Charles replied, smiling; while placing the tea pot on the front burner. "A witch, past friend of mine, named Madeleine, is coming for a visit."_

"_You have a friend other than me?" Katherine exclaimed, mockingly._

"_Very funny Miss Katherine, very funny." Charles winced, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "This is a perfect opportunity, can't you see?"_

"_For what?" She asked, perplexed. _

"_For Elizabeth to be jealous, of course!" He exclaimed, proud of having come up with this amazing plan and sense of deduction._

"_Which part of: Elizabeth is already hot and bothered for and by you, did you not understand?" Katherine asked, with both raised eyebrows._

"_Miss Katherine, don't take it the wrong way, but … Everything that comes out from your mouth needs to be taken with a big grain of salt!" Charles replied, while tilting his head in her direction._

"_You owe me a day free of my mother-in-law, all the same!" The brunette narrowed her sight on her friend._

"_Yes, Miss Katherine… Unfortunately for me, I do!" Charles sighed, loudly._

* * *

"_Ah! Charles … I need your help with something!" Elijah exclaimed, jumping from the last stair. _

"_What happened to your cheeks? Did a wild cat attack you last night?" Charles inquired, surprised._

"_A wild cat named my wife!" Elijah mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; a loud sight escaping his lips. "Actually, I'm more concerned about Theodore at the moment."_

"_Closing my eyes to erase the images of Miss Katherine attacking you in a heated moment." Charles winced while closing his eyes tightly._

"_I think it's wiser." Elijah let a smile spread on his manly lips._

"_Now, as for Theodore, is there a problem with the little one?" Charles inquired, facing his employer and friend; both hands placed on each side of his waist._

"_Not at the moment. Theodore is with Elizabeth as we speak." The Original shook his head, before reaching his friend' position. "But, my concerns are related to his welfare."_

"_I'm listening." Charles crossed his arms in front of his chest._

"_It's about…" Elijah started, before being cut in his momentum by the dreary doorbell of the castle. _

"_Oh..." Charles raised his right hand to stroke his eyelids. "She's coming, isn't she?" _

"_Charles, I need her knowledge about everything and anything that could help Theodore." Elijah tried to explain his decision. "She's our only chance to overcome his condition."_

"_I know … Believe me if I had known more about his condition, I would be the first to help him, but …" Charles growled loudly at the repetitive sounds of the doorbell, before turning on his heels to open the front door. "What?" _

"_Mister Brownston; how nice of you to welcome me to the casa! Could you take care of my suitcases, please? The taxi driver left them in front of the porch, right in the snow." Lucinda strolled by his side, before entering the large hall. "Senor Mikaelson; you're as handsome as ever." She winked, playfully; before removing her glove to present her hand to the vampire. _

"_Lucinda." Elijah nodded, respectfully; while shaking her hand. "Thank you for coming and accepting my proposition."_

"_De nada. It's my pleasure and obligation to help your adoptive son." Lucinda replied, with a single nod, before turning her head at Charles's loud lamentations._

"_Could you have brought more suitcases?" Charles questioned, holding two bags in one hand, three in the other, and the strap of an additional one placed around his neck. _

"_Tell me something, Senor Mikaelson, is he always so insufferable?" Lucinda whispered the question near Elijah's left ear._

"_I'm sure the both of you will find that you have more in common in due time." He replied, while narrowing his sight on Charles._

"_There! All suitcases are inside now!" The butler dropped all her luggage on the marble floor of the entrance hall._

"_He's not very quick on his feet, is he?" Lucinda rolled her eyes to the ceiling; hands crossed in front of her lower chest. _

"_I'm sure he'll come around to find a way to like you, somehow." Elijah winked, playfully. "Charles, could you bring Lucinda's suitcases in the yellow suite?" _

"_All of them!" Charles exclaimed, in shock. "There are forty-five stairs to reach the first level!"_

"_Mister Brownston; a strong vampire like yourself can surely succeed at the simple task of carrying my suitcases to the first floor, can he?" Lucinda commented, with much flattery, and an additional wink addressed to Elijah; before claiming the staircase to the first floor. _

"_I hate her!" Charles mumbled, angrily, between his teeth; grabbing each suitcase, before clamming the first stairs._

"_Look at it this way, my friend; you can always use your vampire speed?" Elijah mocked, under a muffled laughter._

"_Very funny!" Charles replied, under clenched teeth._

* * *

"_It's a real pleasure to see you again, Madeleine." Charles greeted her past friend; while taking her coat, hat and gloves, out of her hands._

"_Likewise, Charles; how long as it been?" The middle age woman, with long lustrous blond hair, questioned._

"_It's been way too long, my dear; way too long." Charles replied, opening the closet door to hang her coat, and place her belongings on the above tablet; under the attentive eyes of Elizabeth, who stood at a few feet of distance from the entrance hall of their present exchange. _

"_I've heard … I mean … You're now a …" Madeleine commented, shyly; before lowering her sight and red cheeks._

"_That I am now a vampire?" Charles finished her sentence._

"_Yes." Madeleine nodded. "How are you copping with this sudden change, my friend?" She expressed her concerns, her right hand placed on his left forearm._

"_It's an adjustment, I won't tell otherwise; but I'm handling it very well if I may say myself." Charles replied, a smile spreading on his manly lips; while gently squeezing her hand in a friendly gesture._

"_I can't wait to meet your son!" Madeleine added, enthusiastically._

"_And I can't wait to have you meet him." Charles replied, truthfully._

"_Oh… She's here!" Katherine whispered, both eyes narrowed on the female guest; while making Elizabeth jump out of her skin._

"_Oh Miss Katherine, you just scared me half to death!" The maid turned on herself to face the female vampire; her right hand raised over her chest._

"_Why are we whispering?" Katherine questioned, teaser._

"_Why… Well, I don't know … Out of respect for Charles' female guest I suppose?" Elizabeth replied in a murmur; dusting a painting with her feather duster, while discreetly glancing in direction of the exchange. "Why did you say: she's here? You know her personally?" She questioned the female vampire._

"_Not personally." Katherine shrugged. "Charles just recently mentioned to me that one of his witch friends, from the past, would pay him a visit." She added as simple explanation. "Beautiful woman, would you say?" The female vampire teased, hopeful to help her friend in his quest to reconquer Elizabeth's heart._

"_I don't know; I didn't take a good look at her, that would be impolite, Miss Katherine; and furthermore it's not of my business if she is beautiful or not!" Elizabeth replied, under clenched teeth; whipping the top of a nearby console table, with a dust cloth, using all the strength she had in her to let go of her anger._

"_Come! Let's enjoy a good cup of tea." Charles invited his female guest with a hand gesture, leading them both toward the parlor room; with her hand still resting on his forearm. "Oh Miss Katherine, What a nice coincidence!" He exclaimed, joyfully. _

"_Showtime!" Katherine whispered to herself. _

"_What did you say?" Elizabeth questioned._

"_Nothing important." She rapidly replied, shaking her head to dismiss Elizabeth's worries._

"_Madeleine, this is my good friend, Katherine Pierce Mikaelson. Miss Katherine, this is my dear friend Madeleine." Charles introduced both women._

"_Miss Pierce Mikaelson, it's such an honor to meet you; Charles speaks so highly of you." Madeleine shook the brunette's hand. "I hope it's not an imposition for me to visit him in your ancestral home?" _

"_Friends of Charles are always welcome in my husband's home. I'm surprised he even talked about me, how truly unexpected of him?" Katherine commented, with a wink addressed to her male friend. _

"_Oh come on, Miss Katherine; you know I couldn't imagine my life without you?" Charles teased, rolling his eyes to the ceiling._

"_He actually needs me to kick his ass from time to time." Katherine replied, openly._

"_Well, how refreshing!" Madeleine let a small laughter escape her throat. _

"_And this is Elizabeth." Charles turned on himself to face the called one. "She's the maid in chief in this Castle." He added, toneless; under her frozen movements, while all colors left her face over the detached introduction._

"_It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Elizabeth." Madeleine presented her right hand, before vigorously shaking hers._

"_It's nice to meet you too." Elizabeth replied, a forced smile spreading on her lips, a tear or two filling her eyes. "If you would excuse me; there are a few cleaning tasks that are awaiting me." She managed to articulate with a single nod; before turning on her heels in direction of the kitchen._

"_She seems very nice." Madeleine commented to Charles._

"_Yes, she is." Charles replied, evasively. "My dear, could you just enter inside the parlor room; I'll join you in a minute with tea and scones." _

"_Certainly, Charles; please take your time!" Madeleine agreed; before turning to face Katherine one last time. "It was a real pleasure to have met you Miss Pierce Mikaelson; and thank you again for welcoming me into your home."_

"_Oh don't you even mention it." Katherine replied, with a smile; seeing the female guest pass the threshold of the parlor room, before closing the door behind her back. "What you were thinking?" She suddenly exclaimed, kicking Charles in the left tibia. _

"_Fuck! Miss Katherine, are you crazy?" Charles growled in pain, before rubbing his leg to ease the pain._

"_Why would you present Elizabeth as the maid in chief, and not as the mother of your son?" Katherine asked, under clenched teeth; both fists placed on each side of her waist._

"_But, that is exactly what she wanted – To be out of my life! I simply granted Elizabeth her wish!" Charles shrugged his shoulders. "Would you give me more credits? I know what I'm doing!" _

"_I can't give you credits for that, Charlie; because my friend Elizabeth almost burst into tears in front of your female guest!" Katherine grabbed her head with both hands. _

"_And you know what, Miss Katherine? It is showing me that she still cares about me!" Charles replied, proudly; a smile spreading on his lips. "Let me tell you a little secret of mine." He added, approaching Katherine's left ear to whisper. "Madeleine knows who Elizabeth truly is; she's helping me as much as you are!"_

"_Charles Brownston, you little fox! What happened to you? You're sexy, vicious and lethal?" Katherine questioned, shaking her head in disbelief._

"_And?" Charles winked, crossing both arms in front of his chest._

"_And … I like it!" Katherine added, a large smile spreading on her lips._

* * *

"_Oh! Elizabeth … I didn't know you were still in duty time? Would it be too much imposition to ask for a few cucumbers sandwiches? Madeleine is a fervent admirer of that little collation?" Charles asked, politely; while passing the kitchen threshold._

"_Do it yourself – I don't even give a fuck!" Elizabeth mumbled, angrily, between her clenched teeth; while throwing the apron she was wearing on a nearby hook on the wall._

"_I beg your pardon?" Charles asked, raising his right hand over his mouth to hide the huge smile that was spreading on his lips. Plan Commando was working like a charm!_

"_Don't beg my pardon – Just do the damn sandwiches yourself for what I care!" She strolled by his side, in hope of reaching the exit; but was suddenly left short of expectation when Charles grabbed her right upper arm._

"_What seems to be the problem, Elizabeth?" Charles slowly brought her near his chest. "You seem upset and bothered about something? Can I help?" _

"_Oh this is precious coming from you, Charles!" She spat to his face. "I seem upset you say? That is not even covering it!" She added, furiously. "How dare you __presenting me to your female friend as the maid in chief of this Castle?" She questioned, angrily; squirming to free herself from his solid grip._

"_Isn't it your function in this house, my dear; or did I misunderstood?" Charles crossed his arms in front of his bulged chest, with a raised eyebrow. _

"_What about the fact that I've carried your son in my belly for nine months?" Elizabeth questioned, a finger raised underneath his nose._

"_Oh… That?" Charles nodded. "Well, isn't it you, my dear, who specifically demanded to be let free of our personal relationship? Therefore, why would I inform a past friend of mine of something that is not existent anymore?" He added, shrugging._

"_I … I did … I never …" Elizabeth stammered, nervously; redness filling both of her cheeks. "You could have at least mentioned that I was the mother of your son – As of respect for Olson?" She added, retracing her steps to reach the kitchen counter, before facing the large window; both of her hands grabbing the edge to keep her equilibrium._

"_For Olson? Really?" Charles questioned, amused. _

"_Of course for Olson?" She replied, closing her eyes while biting into her bottom lip, a drop of blood running down her chin. _

"_Why aren't you admitting that you're jealous of Madeleine, Elizabeth?" Charles whispered near the maid's right ear, both of his hands slowly raising the hem of her uniform skirt, up on her higher thighs, before caressing her hips on top of her silk nylons and panties. "Why aren't you admitting that you want this? That you want me to make passionate love to you?"_

"_Oh Charles…" Elizabeth moaned, eyes kept closed, with her head falling on his muscular chest._

"_Tell me how much you want this?" He continued to whisper, his lips tracing a trail of fire on the right side of her neck. "That you want us to be back together?" _

"_I ... I don't know…" She replied, her head rolling on his chest from right to left – left to ride._

_Elizabeth felt a sudden coldness hitting her entire soul. She reopened her eyes, swirling her body around to find herself standing alone in the kitchen … Charles had left her panting with desire and with her troubled mind as only companion._

* * *

"_Theodore? Son?" Elijah called softly, his head sliding between the door and the arch of the threshold._

"_Hello father!" Theodore greeted from his sitting position on the Persian rug placed in front of his twin bed, a book placed over his lap._

"_Can I come in?" The Original inquired._

"_Yes." Theodore nodded, a shy smile spreading on his lips._

"_What are you reading there?" Elijah questioned, closing the bedroom door behind his back._

_The Original got rid of his blazer, dropped it on the foot of his son's bed, before rolling his shirt sleeves on his forearms, while taking a sitting position by his son' side._

"_The nice lady gave it to me." Theodore replied, while handing the book to his adoptive father. "It's a pirate's book." He added, a larger smile spreading on his lips._

"_You mean Lucinda?" It's very thoughtful of her." Elijah questioned, flipping through the illustrated pages. "You know your uncle Finn used to be a pirate back in the days?" _

"_A real pirate … Wow!" Theodore exclaimed, with a mouth opened expression. "Is he dead now?"_

"_Yes, I presume he is." Elijah nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat, while keeping the explanation short. It would be difficult to explain to his son, in so little words, that his brother Finn had sacrificed himself for their welfare._

"_Lucinda told me she's going to stay in the Castle with us." Theodore added. "She said that she is here to help me."_

"_Yes, she is." Elijah nodded; raising his right hand to brush a strand off Theodore's forehead. "Is it ok with you?" _

"_It's OK. She's nice and funny, I guess." Theodore shrugged. "Am I going to die faster than the other kids, father?" _

"_What? No! Why would you think something like that?" Elijah shook his head._

"_I'm not like the other children. Lucinda told me that I would age more rapidly than normal kids. Maybe when I'm done growing up, I'll die?" Theodore questioned._

"_No, you won't die." Elijah reassured him, a shy smile spreading on his manly lips. "You're a special kid, with special abilities, that is why Lucinda is here – To teach you how to be "you"." He added, while stroking the tip of his son' nose._

"_She'll be here to teach me stuff then? Like a teacher?" Theodore came to the conclusion all by himself, which much excitement in his voice._

"_Something in those words, yes." Elijah agreed, dropping the book back on Theodore's lap._

"_Father… Am I an abomination, a monster, a devil's child?" Theodore questioned. "Is it why Lucinda came? To stop me from hurting you and mom?" _

"_Who told you that? Lucinda?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, a thin line forming on his lips._

"_No, it's grandma… I heard her call me all these names." Theodore informed his father._

"_No, you're not!" You're just different – Like your father and I are different from all the other humans!" They both turned their heads simultaneously at Katherine's arrival; before seeing her close the bedroom door behind her back. "Is it a private matter between you and your father or can I join?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest, a smile addressed to her son._

"_Can mom join us, father?" Theodore asked Elijah; hopeful of hearing a confirmation from his father's lips._

"_Of course she can join us." He nodded, with a single glance in direction of his wife._

"_So, how does it work? I have to sit on the rug, near the both of you then?" Katherine pulled her high heels shoes from her feet, before taking a sitting position near her son. "Now, it's like a secret meeting between the three of us."_

"_It's so cool, you're both here! I thought …" The young boy cut his own sentence short, lowering his head shamefully; a veil of darkness filling his deep brown eyes._

"_What is it, sweetheart?" Katherine questioned, her right hand softly caressing the scar on his son's cheek._

"_What is troubling you, son?" Elijah asked, almost simultaneously._

"_I thought you were ashamed of me since I grew up so rapidly; I wasn't a baby anymore." Theodore replied to both of his parents. _

"_No, no…" Elijah shook his head, once more. "Why would you think that?" We love you in any shape or form… You're our son – We couldn't be prouder even if we'd tried." _

"_You father is right. And you're nether an abomination nor a monster, you hear me?" Katherine added, while firmly grabbing Theodore's chin, her sight drown in her son's. "Don't ever put those words in your mouth!"_

"_But grandma…" Theodore objected._

"_Your grandmother knows nothing!" Elijah replied, dryly, before rising on both legs. _

"_Are you mad at me, father?" Theodore raised his sight on the Original._

"_No, he's not. Your father loves you very, very, very much; as much as I do. We don't want crazy people to put ideas in your head, that's all." Katherine explained, with a single glance toward Elijah who was now standing in front of the window with his arms crossed in front of his chest._

"_OK." Theodore accepted his mother's explanation, a sudden smile spreading on his face. "Look mom; Lucinda gave me a book on Pirates!" _

"_She did? It was very nice of her." Katherine commented, tears filling her eyes. "Would you like it if we would redecorate your bedroom with that particular theme?" She questioned, while pointing the book cover._

"_A theme with Pirates, could you?" Theodore inquired, excitedly._

"_Of course we could!" Katherine replied; caressing his dark hair. "You can't stay in a blue balloons theme all your life – Can you?" _

"_Cool!" He exclaimed, happily. "I'm tired now mummy, can I sleep?" _

"_Let me tuck you in." Katherine rose on her legs, helping her son get ready to sleep; before softly kissing his forehead as a goodnight gesture. 'Good night, my sweet boy." She wished him, raising sheet and blanket over his neck, before letting Elijah kiss him as well._

"_Will you read the book with me tomorrow, father?" Theodore questioned, releasing the grip of his arms placed around his father's neck._

"_If you want me to, certainly, I will." Elijah replied, retracing his steps toward the bedroom door, before turning the light switch off and closing the door._

"_I can't … I simply can't, Elijah!" Katherine stammered, tears filling her eyes; while pacing back and forth in the length of the corridor. "We … We don't know what will happen to him, and we keep lying to his face, saying that everything will be alright…But we don't know!" She continued to comment._

"_Katherine… Don't do this to yourself, please?" He suggested, reaching to grab her right forearm. "I know this morning, we fought, but … I'm here for you, always and forever."_

"_Don't touch me, Elijah…Please!" The brunette pulled her arm away from her husband's reach. "I mean, don't try to minimize the fact that we know shit about what could happen to our son!" She added. "He's my baby, do you understand? And this even…Even if he doesn't look like one anymore." _

"_I know my love, and…I'm not trying to minimize Theodore's condition; I'm trying …" He closed his eyes, both hands placed on each side of his hips; while letting a loud sigh escape his lips. "I'm trying to be here for you, Katerina… If only you'd let me?"_

_Katherine held her pace, suddenly turning her head to take a glance at her husband; tears now rolling fluently on both of her cheeks. _

"_Katerina…Come, Please?" Elijah raised his right hand for his wife to grab it._

_Katherine passed the back of left hand on her wet eyelids and cheeks, before slowly rising her right hand to insert her trembling fingers in her husband's. He gently pulled the female vampire in the comfort of his arms, before rocking her trembling body in a gentle motion; his right hand caressing her hair._

"_I got you – I'm here." He whispered, softly kissing the top of her head. "You don't have to be so strong all the time. I can be strong for the both of us."_

"_What are we going to do, Elijah; if we lost Theodore?" Katherine wondered out loud; between the sobs sounds coming out of her throat. _

"_We won't lose him, we won't lose him…" He repeated, numerous times; before slowly raising his wife in his arms, both of her own crossed behind his neck, with her head resting on his right shoulder, while his walking steps brought them nearer to the calm oasis of their bedroom suite._

* * *

_My dear Kalijah readers; thank you for reading the fourth chapter titled __**"What if all of this was a mistake?"**__ of this second sequel "__**A gentleman and his family"**__. _

_This story will be holding its road for quite a long ride; that is why I'm taking my time to unfold the plots, and exploring all these well-known characters. _

_Thank you for your patience between updates; I'm taking a short hiatus for a time-off and for taking care of my family – But I'll always be back with the continuation of this saga._

_**Much love;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_


	5. Feedings and setbacks

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS FAMILY**

Fan fiction second sequel of both:  
"**A gentleman and his** **mistress**" &amp; "**A gentleman and his wife**"

Starring:**  
Elijah &amp; Katherine  
Charles &amp; Elizabeth**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Writer's note**__**:**__ Take into good consideration that this present fan fiction story is the second sequel of __**"A gentleman and his mistress"**__ and __**"A gentleman and his wife"**__. If you want to sail through this story the easiest way possible, I highly suggest to you, to read the two previous stories. Thanks guys!_

* * *

Previously on _**A gentleman and his family**_ …

"_Katherine… Don't do this to yourself, please?" He suggested, reaching to grab her right forearm. "I know this morning, we fought, but … I'm here for you, always and forever."_

"_Don't touch me, Elijah…Please!" The brunette pulled her arm away from her husband's reach. "I mean, don't try to minimize the fact that we know shit about what could happen to our son!" She added. "He's my baby, do you understand? And this even…Even if he doesn't look like one anymore." _

"_I know my love, and…I'm not trying to minimize Theodore's condition; I'm trying …" He closed his eyes, both hands placed on each side of his hips; while letting a loud sigh escape his lips. "I'm trying to be here for you, Katerina… If only you'd let me?"_

_Katherine held her pace, suddenly turning her head to take a glance at her husband; tears now rolling fluently on both of her cheeks. _

"_Katerina…Come, Please?" Elijah raised his right hand for his wife to grab it._

_Katherine passed the back of left hand on her wet eyelids and cheeks, before slowly rising her right hand to insert her trembling fingers in her husband's. He gently pulled the female vampire in the comfort of his arms, before rocking her trembling body in a gentle motion; his right hand caressing her hair._

"_I got you – I'm here." He whispered, softly kissing the top of her head. "You don't have to be so strong all the time. I can be strong for the both of us."_

"_What are we going to do, Elijah; if we lose Theodore?" Katherine wondered out loud; between the sobs sounds coming out of her throat. _

"_We won't lose him, we won't lose him…" He repeated, numerous times; before slowly raising his wife in his arms, both of her own crossed behind his neck, with her head resting on his right shoulder, while his walking steps brought them nearer to the calm oasis of their bedroom suite._

* * *

Chapter 5

"**Feedings and setbacks"**

* * *

"_I'm thinking of taking a shower this morning, care to join me?" Elijah proposed, bare chest and feet; while pulling on the cords holding his silk PJ pants on his hips. "Afterward, I'll have a quick session with Lucinda and our son."_

_Katherine granted her husband a few seconds of her time from her present task at hands; turning her head away from the body length mirror to slide her fiery sight on the length of him; while acknowledging his morning bulge. Tempting offer, she concluded in her mind … But not enough to make her stop her present examination of herself. _

"_Go ahead, take your shower, I'm busy." She shrugged, pulling upward the delicate skin around her eyes, with set of fingers placed on both temples._

_Elijah Mikaelson rolled his eyes to the ceiling before turning on himself to enter their adjacent bathroom; only to rush back outside a few seconds later._

"_I'm fully naked now? You're still not interested to join me?" __Elijah stood over the threshold; both opened palms sliding on the length of his muscular naked body. The brunette vampire kept quiet; her sight locked with her own reflection in the mirror. "Ok; I'll bite; what are you doing now?" _

"_I think I'm aging, Elijah." Katherine responded, with much worries in her voice._

"_You're what?" Elijah exclaimed, shocked and dumbfounded, hands placed on each side of his waist._

"_Didn't you see the wrinkles around my eyes and lips?" The female vampire turned her head to glance at her very naked husband. "And what are you doing naked? Aren't you suppose to take a shower or something?" _

"_Or something … Yes!" Elijah mumbled, under clenched teeth; eyes rolling, once more. "Vampires can't age – It's basic 101, Katherine!" _

"_I swear to you; more I look at myself – and more I'm able to find, well… More!" She exclaimed; while grabbing hands full of her lustrous long curls._

"_Katherine… Repeat after me: Vampires can't age." Elijah repeated, slowly. "You're as beautiful as ever." _

"_And did you see my chin and throat? They're falling down on my neck!" Katherine noticed, with wide opened eyes; under his sudden burst of laughter. "It's not funny, Elijah!" She turned on herself to face him; closed fists placed on each side of her waist. _

"_Well, I beg the difference, Katherine." Elijah responded, a huge grin raising both corners of his lips. "And I repeat for the third time: Vampires can't age." _

"_Charles told me that it's psychological. Because; Theodore aged so rapidly; my subconscious is making me age as well." Katherine explained, seriously._

_The Original titled his head toward the back; before bursting into a loud and sincere laughter._

"_Oh dear Charles!" He exclaimed, wiping his teary eyes; under last traces of laughter. "I swear, he gets you in the palms of his hands." _

"_Don't say that, Elijah; it's not true!" Katherine exclaimed, outraged. "Charlie is my friend; he wouldn't lie to me." _

"_Well, not intentionally and not to hurt you, Katherine; I give you that. You're like a daughter to him." Elijah agreed. "This said … You must know that his main purpose, joy and amusement in this house is to feed his complex mind of ways to prank you. And frankly, you have the same hobby than him." _

"_Still; I think I'm aging because of Theodore." Katherine stood firmly on her ground. _

"_Oh my God!" Elijah grabbed his head with both hands. "If you weren't a female vampire I would say that your hormones are acting up on you!" _

"_My hormones? Really?" She took a few steps to place herself in front of his naked body. "What do you man, exactly? That if I weren't a female vampire; I would be acting up because of my menopause?" _

"_I won't win this argument, won't I, Katerina?" Elijah finally realized that it was a lost cause and battle._

"_Don't "Katerina" me!" The brunette waved a forbidden finger underneath the Original's nose. "And as for taking a shower; you and your little friend can take one without me!" She rapidly glanced at his morning erection, stomping both of her feet on the wooden floor; before turning on her heels to reach the door; only to leave the suite under a loud slamming of the door._

"_There's nothing little about my friend, Katherine – And you perfectly know it!" Elijah lashed out to the closed door "Insufferable woman!"_

* * *

"_Did you "really" have to tell Katherine that stupid tale about aging?" Elijah questioned his butler and friend; while walking by his side in the downstairs corridor, toward the main parlor room._

"_Is it a rhetorical question, son?" Charles responded, a discreet smirk raising the right side of his lips. "Because; I'm not sure what would be the right answer?" _

"_She passed the entire morning looking at her own reflection in the mirror." Elijah tilted his head; without being able to hide a smile. "Charles told me this; Charles told me that."_

"_Did she?" Charles rubbed both of his hands together; obviously very proud of his latest prank. "I mean… How disturbing, really. I hope her sanity will come back to her at some point." _

"_Stop it! You knew exactly what you were doing; and because she's so upset with Theodore she fell head first into your latest game." Elijah pointed a finger underneath his friend's nose. "Just be aware that when she'll take her revenge on you; it will be painful!"_

"_Let me tell you about the stress I have to endure in this Castle, and this in the middle of my work functions: There's your mother, then there's your brother … Fortunately, and up-to-date, your sister seems to be the most commendable – Because she's absent at the moment." Charles presented his point of view. "Somehow it's more than natural that at some point I would need a stress releaser, you now? Some, drink tea to calm themselves down or do a yoga session; I prefer to prank Miss Katherine." He shrugged his shoulders, not feeling an ounce of remorse._

"_You're getting soppy in your old age, you know that?" Elijah commented, under his own laughter and a single shake of his head._

"_Look at you, Son; using my own dark humor – I'm sincerely proud of you." Charles grabbed The Original by his shoulders, with an amicable and gentle squeeze._

"_Any traces of my mother, today?" Elijah asked, a loud and long sigh escaping his manly lips._

"_The coast seems to be clear of sharks as for now." Charles replied, teaser. "The day is still early, though." _

"_How's everything with Elizabeth? Any new developments?" The Original inquired._

"_She's a stubborn one that woman." Charles replied; rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "I thought the quick visit of Madeleine would stir more than a bit of jealousy; but apparently I was wrong."_

"_Isn't it the way we both love them?" Elijah commented, mocker. "I'm sure you'll be back together in no time."_

"_I suppose you're right; we do love our strong women – But, I'm way more stubborn than her. She's the mother of my child, the woman I fell in love with, for God sake! I'm not about to let her slip through my fingers." Charles replied, hitting a closed fist to his opened palm._

"_Well, that's the spirit, Charles!" Elijah replied, with an amicable slap on his friend's left shoulder. "I'll catch you later."_

"_Yes. Oh, son? Do you want me to run an errand to the pharmacy?" Charles inquired, straight shoulders, hands crossed over his bulged chest._

"_To the pharmacy? For what purpose?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, questioning._

"_Well to pick-up and bring a few wrinkles cream to your wife, of course." The butler titled his head; a pernicious smile spreading on his lips._

"_You do not prevail in heaven, Charles!" The Original pointed a straight finger to his friend; while holding his laughter._

"_Then we shall meet in hell; Mister Mikaelson!" His friend replied, with a single wink; before turning on his heels down the opposite side of the corridor._

_Elijah passed the threshold of the parlor room, his sight rapidly landing on his brother Kol's lying position on the sofa._

"_When will you do something with both of your hands, Kol?" Elijah inquired, with another sigh of exasperation. _

"_I am…" Kol raised both of his hands; while holding a jelly croissant. "I'm eating a French croissant – They are very tasty by the way."_

"_I meant getting your lazy ass off the leather couch to do something with your life." Elijah spat; grabbing the morning newspaper, before pouring himself a cup of coffee._

"_Hey? I've been locked up in a coffin for a long time – I deserve some leisure time, brother." Kol growled, taking a large bite of his croissant._

"_Where's mother?" Elijah inquired, taking a sitting position in his favorite leather arm chair. _

"_Something about running errands all day." Kol replied, wiping crumbs away from his long sleeve t-shirt. _

"_Well, at least and last that's a blessing." Elijah added, sipping his cup of coffee, while taking a look at the newspaper._

"_Rebekah is saying "hi" by the way. She's robbing all Designers boutiques in Paris at the moment." The youngest Original informed the eldest, raising back on both legs. _

"_It's truly amazing how truly focused on finding your own path in life you both are." Elijah mocked._

"_You know what's your problem is, big brother?" Kol pointed a finger toward the eldest. "Your inability to see the good in me." _

"_Actually, Kol; It's my ability to see the good in you, and to see how much potential you're purposely wasting on yourself that is truly my problem." Elijah replied, dryly._

"_You know where I went last night?" Kol asked; purposely. "I drove in the snow; and you know how much I hate snow and the country side of England, right?" He added, wincing. "I drove until I finally found a certain monastery." He explained, grabbing an old book left on a side table._

"_What are you holding?" Elijah inquired, mostly intrigued; dropping his cup on a nearby table, before throwing his newspaper on the sofa._

"_This, my un-trusty brother is the monastery grimoire." Kol informed, taking his sitting position back on the sofa; while very carefully holding the old century book._

"_Grimoire? As a book of magic?" Elijah asked, more intrigued than ever. "Are you reprising your warlock power, Kol?" _

"_No, I'm not, brother – That's in the past now." Kol shook his head, a veil of sadness filling his eyes. "This said, that doesn't mean I can't smell a dead rat; when a rat is being killed. And magic will always be a part of me; even as a vampire." He winked playfully. "Now, this is not any kind of magic book – It's a magic book that had belonged to their monks community for centuries now, it explains all there is to know about the devil's child."_

"_Theodore." Elijah exclaimed, in surprise. "You did this for Theodore?" _

"_What can I say; I like my new found nephew." Kol shrugged, none apologetically; while lowering his head, shyly._

"_And how were you able to bring that century's religious book into my humble abode?" Elijah arched an eyebrow, skeptically. _

"_Oh come on, Elijah; what's the point of being a vampire; if I'm not allowed to use my power for the good of a cause?" Kol spat; almost angrily._

"_Reassure me that you did not kill anyone; and that I will not find the news of a massacre in my morning newspaper?" The Original remained hopeful of the better good._

"_I compelled, did not killed … Well, this time that is." Kol added; a grin spreading on his lips._

"_I won't ask what the last part of your sentence meant." Elijah concluded, before grabbing the old book in his hands. "Did you have any time to flip through hit?" _

"_Yes." Kol nodded, affirmatively. "For what I could gather with my knowledge of Latin; their urban legend said that once every five hundred years; a powerful Devil's child is brought on this earth to avenge The Devil. This child, whomever he or she is; would create bloody havoc on his/her path of revenge. What is even more interesting to learn is that the child would age way more rapidly than other normal human ones. He would gain his adulthood in the time space of a few days." _

"_That's a legend, Kol; you can't believe a fucking legend for God sake!" Elijah rose on his legs, throwing the old book on the sofa; before pacing back and forth on the length of the Persian rug._

"_You know for most; we, vampires, are a legend too." Kol rose on his legs, himself; before grabbing the old grimoire into his hands._

"_And? What that would mean exactly?" Elijah spat, impatient._

"_That soon, your adoptive son, Theodore, will become a grown up man – And this, in no time." Kol responded; truthfully. "As for the rest; I suppose it's somewhere in the book too?" _

"_Please keep this … This "Information", for lack of better words, to yourself, would you?" Elijah asked or his brother's indulgence; letting a loud sigh escape his throat._

"_Will do, brother – I'll spare Katherine of it all." Kol winked, with a single nod._

* * *

"_Am I interrupting?" Katherine passed her head between the arch and door of the study room._

"_Signora Katherine? No, no … Come in, please?" Lucinda waved toward the door, a sincere smile plastered on her lips._

"_Mummy." Theodore raised his head; before running toward his adoptive mother to give her a hug. "Lucinda is telling me stuff about myself; and I was able to make all kind of objects fly in the room!"_

"_Did you? Wow!" Katherine knelled in front of her adoptive son; while softly caressing his scarred cheek. "But, you know…" She added, grabbing both of his small hands in hers. "When you were a small baby, you were making objects fly." _

"_Cool, no?" Theodore exclaimed, excitedly._

"_Very cool." Katherine nodded, tears filling her eyes._

"_Why are you crying, mummy?" Theodore questioned; suddenly losing his smile._

"_Your mama is just overwhelmed with so many emotions, Theodore." Lucinda tried to explain; giving a break to Katherine._

"_Mummy, please; I want to know what the term "Demon's child" mean." Theodore inquired, without much warning; under the surprised facial expression of his mother. "But, Lucinda mentioned that she needs your approval to explain it to me?" _

_Katherine raised her head, her sight now locked with the Spanish woman's; who addressed her a timid smile to give her courage._

"_Go ahead." She finally nodded, in approval to Lucinda; while pushing Theodore toward his instructor._

"_Come sit!" Lucinda patted the empty spot beside her own on the lover seat._

"_I'm listening." Theodore took a sitting position; small hands placed on his lap._

"_First thing you need to learn, "__**Tesoro",**__ is that grownups oftentimes know nothing about what they are talking about!" Lucinda started explaining, under the sudden laughter of the young boy. "And, yes it can be quite funny." She brushed a strand of his hair that was falling on his forehead. _

"_So grandma is wrong calling me a Devil's child then?" Theodore asked, hopeful._

"_It's an appellation, like … You know that your mummy and daddy are vampires, right?" Lucinda inquired._

"_Yes, I do." Theodore nodded._

"_And do you think they are bad people?" Lucinda asked more._

"_No, I don't think so…" The young boy shook his head. "They are drinking blood because they need it for their survival." _

"_You're called a devil's child; because either your biological mummy or daddy did bad things to the supernatural world." The Spanish woman finally explained. _

"_What kind of bad things?" Theodore inquired, swallowing a lump in his throat. _

"_Lucinda couldn't say exactly." She shrugged, winking at Katherine; who was rubbing her hands in all nervousness. "But, you need to also know that a part of you is sweet, good and kind. But as for myself, I'm here to help you deal with the part that your biological parent gave you."_

"_So, I won't do bad things myself?" Theodore finally understood._

"_Exactly!" Lucinda grabbed his chin in a playful way, to give it a soft squeeze._

"_Cool!" A large grin spread on the young boy's face._

"_Thank you!" Katherine mouthed on her red lips, tears rolling on her cheeks._

"_De nada!" Lucina mouthed, herself; with an additional wink._

* * *

_Elizabeth carried a basket of fresh laundries down the corridor leading to the staircase; when a virulent coughing fit took her by surprise; obliging her to lower the basket on the marble floor._

"_Are you ok, my dear?" Charles rushed from his standing position near the threshold of the study room, toward her own standing position._

"_I'm fine, Charles; a small coughing fit never killed anyone." She replied, pulling a handkerchief from the front pocket of her uniform; before placing it over her mouth. _

"_Can the father of your child be concerned about you from time to time?" He arched an eyebrow; crossing both arms in front of his bulged chest. _

_Elizabeth took a rapid glance at Charles's new muscular figure; swallowing a lump in her throat. Damn vampire genes! _

"_Well I do appreciate your concerns about me; but it's really unnecessary." Elizabeth replied, with a raised chin. "Aren't you still busy with your friend Madeleine?" She questioned, dryly._

"_My friend Madeleine left town already; I thought you were up-to-beat with this information?" Charles inquired, a grin spreading on his lips. "Or is it the jealousy talking, once more?" _

"_I really don't know what you're talking about?" She shook her head, a light color of pink suddenly spreading on her cheeks. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have work to do." She leaned forward to grab her basket; another strong coughing fit taking her by surprise._

"_Ok, that's it!" Charles helped Elizabeth strengthened her upper body back to a standing position; before grabbing her hand to pull her on his heels._

"_Where are you taking me, for God sake, Charles?" She protested, vehemently._

"_In the kitchen; and I don't want to hear a word about it!" He replied, angrily; pushing the door open, before sitting the maid on a bar stool. _

"_Really, this is not necessary – You're acting foolishly!" Elizabeth sighed loudly; arms crossed over her chest._

"_Foolishly is my middle name, my dear." Charles replied, retracing his steps from one of the cabinets to the bar stool, while carrying the first aid box with him. "Now, let me check … For God sake, you're burning up!" He felt the temperature on her forehead. _

"_I probably caught a cold or a winter virus; nothing to alarm the all household about!" She replied, pouting. _

"_Open your mouth!" Charles ordered. _

"_I will not do such a thing!" She shook her head, while pushing herself at arm length. _

"_Not to kiss you my dear; though the thought is always on my mind. More so to put the thermometer between your delicious lips." He explained, smirking. "Now, open, wide!" _

_She obliged, under a loud sigh of annoyance. _

"_Well that is the way I like you the most: with your mouth closed, and without being able to scold me!" He winked, playfully. _

_Elizabeth shrugged, muffling a few words behind her closed lips._

"_Let's see now!" Charles said, pulling the thermometer out of her mouth. "You have high temperature, Elizabeth." He concluded with a long sigh; before dropping two aspirins in his left hand. "Take this!" He handed the caplets to her; pouring a glass of water from a nearby pitcher to hand it as well. _

"_This is ridiculous! I've been sicker in the past; it will pass." Elizabeth shook her head, in disobedience. _

"_Put the damn tablets on your tongue; or I'll put them myself down your throat!" Charles warned her, with darted eyes._

"_Fine!" She spat, swallowing the tablets against her own wish._

"_Good girl!" Charles nodded, taking the glass back from her hands. "Now I want you in bed rest for the next few days."_

"_I can't be in bed …" She started complaining, before feeling his finger on her parted lips._

"_Shush! I don't want to hear about it!" Charles warned her. "You wouldn't want to start hallucinating, would you?" _

"_What do you mean?" Elizabeth inquired, with wide opened eyes._

"_Well…" The warlock-vampire lowered his head near hers; his lips brushing her right earlobe. "Imagine starting to hallucinate that you're in my arms, kissing me, your hands caressing my chest, and…" _

"_That's enough!" She exclaimed, jumping on her legs from her sitting position; a deep color of red covering her entire face. "I… I'll go lie down now." _

"_Good girl!" Charles smirked; proud of himself._

* * *

"_Hey Olson!" Theodore whispered, carefully closing the nursery's door behind his back; before reaching the crib where the baby boy was giggling happily. _

"_It's me – Theodore!" The young boy grabbed the little fingers that rapidly held his own. "But you can't make too much noise; or they'll know that I'm here." He shushed, placing a finger in front of his parted lips._

_The young infant stopped giggling; concentrating on the young boy's say. _

"_They say I'm a Demon's child; but you shouldn't be scare of me, ok?" He added, with a single nod. "Because it's not all bad after all."_

"_I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, to protect you; and I will never hurt you, ok?" Theodore waited for a sign of approval from the small infant. _

_Olson rose his dark brown eyes at the boy; a large smile spreading over his rounded, pink cheeks._

"_Thank you, Olson." Theodore let a huge smile spread on his own lips._

* * *

_Elijah entered his bedroom suite; quickly getting rid of his jacket. He furiously pulled the two parts of his tie away from his shirt, before throwing it on the bed. _

"_Fuck!" He stroke both of his eyelids to regain his calm. It was imperative for him to keep Kol's new information about Theodore away from Katherine's ears. Or this time she would really age for sure; even if it was technically impossible!_

"_Hello handsome, care to take a shower?" He heard the seductive voice of his wife calling him; before raising his head and sight to meet hers._

_She was standing on the threshold of their suite bathroom; a tick body towel wrapped around her chest, and a wicked smile plastered on her red lips._

"_You weren't inclined to take a shower with me this morning; why should I feel inclined to take one with you now, Katherine?" Elijah responded, placing himself in front of the French door leading to the balcony, before slowly unbuttoning his shirt._

"_Playing hard to get as I can see?" She shrugged, playfully. "I have ways to get what I want, you know?"_

"_Not in the mood, Katherine." He responded, dryly; throwing his shirt on a nearby chair. "I want to get in bed and sleep."_

"_Mm…I guess I need to get you in the mood, then?" The brunette took a few steps to reach the Original's standing position; the body towel falling at her feet, in a large pile of tick fabric. "Still not interested?" She placed a hand on her right hip, an eyebrow arched._

"_No." Elijah replied, toneless; turning his head, before sliding his fiery sight on the length of her naked body, only to reprise his walk to reach the bed._

_Katherine frowned, her hands closing into tight fists on each side of her now tensed body._

"_Well, if my husband can't fulfill his duties such as one; maybe I should try to find myself a lover that would be more than happy to do it for him?" Katherine spat, angrily._

_In a matter of a few seconds, the brunette vampire was projected on the opposite wall, her back glued to the tapestry. He promptly raised her body, her legs now firmly crossed around his waist; while keeping her wrists above her head, in a firm grip of his left hand. _

"_Fucking for the sake of fucking was never my thing with you, Katerina; I make love. But apparently, you don't know the difference." Elijah spat back to her face._

"_Well, what are you waiting to make love to me, then?" She mumbled, angrily, under her clenched teeth._

_A loud growl of frustration escape his throat, his hard mouth finding the softness of her lips in a matter of seconds; under her loud cry of surprise and arousal, when his tongue slip inside her mouth. With years passing by, he perfectly knew how to play his wife like a violin; each moan, each cry of pleasure, each sigh of ecstasy was a way for him to recognize how much she wanted him … And now, she wanted him a lot! _

"_Simply acknowledging that you want to be in my arms would be so much more efficient than playing your stupid game, Katerina!" He whispered, his manly lips leaving a trail of fire down on her neck; both of his hands cupping her perky breasts._

"_But you love playing game, Elijah – Don't even deny it?" Katherine tilted her head on the wall, to grant him more access; letting out a cry of pleasure when he captured one of her erected nipple between his teeth. "Elijah!" She cried out his name._

"_You wanted a shower? Shower you shall have, wife!" He grabbed two hands full of her bottom, before carrying Katherine inside their bathroom; under her loud burst of laughter._

* * *

"_Hola; Signora Katherine!" Lucinda whispered the greeting near the female vampire's left ear, while making her start in the same process._

"_For God sake, Lucinda; you almost gave me a heart attack!" Katherine turned on herself, while standing on one of the stairs of the main staircase. "It's near midnight, what are you doing up and wandering around?" _

"**Apenado! **_Please accept my deepest apologies, Signora Katherine!_" _Lucinda nodded, while gesturing a cross sign in front of her chest. "But you see I have stomach pain; and I thought a warm glass of milk would help me fall asleep; why are you up?"_

_Katherine reprised her descent in the penumbra down the stairs, the Spanish woman close on her heels._

"_I couldn't sleep; my thoughts were with my son." Katherine shrugged, unapologetically. _

"_You're his mother; it's understandable. Two warm __**"leche"**__ coming up then." Lucinda outran the brunette vampire; while heading down the corridor leading to both the parlor room and the kitchen. _

"_What caused you the heartburns?" Katherine inquired, politely._

"_Your "one of the kind" butler, Mister Charles Brownston! He put salt in my __**"caf**__**é" **__instead of sugar." Lucinda winced at the appellation of his name. "Demoniac man!"_

_Katherine lowered her head, laughter discreetly escaping her lips._

"_Oh? You're finding this amusing, Signora?" Lucinda turned on herself to face the brunette vampire._

"_Far from it; Charlie made me believe that I was aging as a sympathy call toward my own son." Katherine confessed, arms crossed over her own chest. "The worse is that I believed him."_

"_You know Signora; with your permission of course; I came across a spell that would make him lose all his hair for a day or two?" Lucinda grinned, perniciously._

"_Permission granted, Lucinda." Katherine winked, shaking hand with the Spanish woman's._

_The loud cry of terror cut the quietness of the Castle, making them both turn their heads toward the French doors leading to the parlor room._

"_It's my mother-in-law; Esther!" Katherine informed the Spanish woman; before rushing toward the threshold; Lucinda very close on her heels._

"_What is this young man doing naked in the parlor room at this late hour?" Esther spat at Katherine; pointing a straight finger toward the twenty-something years old, longish dark hair, young man, who was standing with both hands placed in front of his male parts; a shy smile plastered on his face. _

"_Maria, Jesus… That can't be?" Lucinda stared at the male intruder, a dumbfounded expression plastered on her face._

"_What… What do you mean that can't be?" Katherine asked the Spanish woman._

"_Mom, it's me… Theodore!" The young grown-up man replied, shyly._

* * *

_Thank you for your patience and for reading the fifth chapter titled __**"Feedings and setbacks?"**__ of this second sequel "__**A gentleman and his family"**__._

_Hope you're having an amazing – fun summer? _

_Until the next update,_

_**Much love;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_


	6. Me and the devil

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS FAMILY**

Fan fiction second sequel of both:  
"**A gentleman and his** **mistress**" &amp; "**A gentleman and his wife**"

Starring:**  
Elijah &amp; Katherine  
Charles &amp; Elizabeth**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Writer's note**__**:**__ Take into good consideration that this present fan fiction story is the second sequel of __**"A gentleman and his mistress"**__ and __**"A gentleman and his wife"**__. If you want to sail through this story the easiest way possible, I highly suggest you to read the two previous stories. Thanks guys!_

* * *

_I want to thank, from the bottom of my heart, the readers of this Kalijah saga for their patience. The past few months have been harder for me, in term of managing my life. I've lost my father to his battle against cancer, then I had to rebuild a life for me and my mother. I took time to finish a few fictions; and start the new ones that I wanted to start in the same process – If only to give me something new to think about, and give me a sense of purpose. But, there wasn't a single doubt in my mind that I would come back to continue this third installment._

* * *

Previously on _**A gentleman and his family**_ …

"_What caused you the heartburns?" Katherine inquired, politely._

"_Your "one of the kind" butler, Mister Charles Brownston! He put salt in my __**"caf**__**é" **__instead of sugar." Lucinda winced at the appellation of his name. "Demoniac man!"_

_Katherine lowered her head, laughter discreetly escaping her lips._

"_Oh? You're finding this amusing, Signora?" Lucinda turned on herself to face the brunette vampire._

"_Far from it; Charlie made me believe that I was aging as a sympathy call toward my own son." Katherine confessed, arms crossed over her own chest. "The worse is that I believed him."_

"_You know Signora; with your permission of course; I came across a spell that would make him lose all his hair for a day or two?" Lucinda grinned, perniciously._

"_Permission granted, Lucinda." Katherine winked, shaking hand with the Spanish woman's._

_The loud cry of terror cut the quietness of the Castle, making them both turn their heads toward the French doors leading to the parlor room._

"_It's my mother-in-law; Esther!" Katherine informed the Spanish woman; before rushing toward the threshold; Lucinda very close on her heels._

"_What is this young man doing naked in the parlor room at this late hour?" Esther spat at Katherine; pointing a straight finger toward the twenty-something years old, longish dark hair, young man, who was standing with both hands placed in front of his male parts; a shy smile plastered on his face. _

"_Maria, Jesus… That can't be?" Lucinda stared at the male intruder, a dumbfounded expression plastered on her face._

"_What… What do you mean that can't be?" Katherine asked the Spanish woman._

"_Mom, it's me… Theodore!" The young grown-up man replied, shyly._

* * *

Chapter 6

"**Me and the devil"**

* * *

"_Lucinda?" Katherine called once again, hoping that the Spanish woman could actually make this all nightmare disappear; with her right hand raised over her throat._

"_Hello Theodore, how are you feeling, _dulce niño_?" Lucinda took a few steps forward to place herself at his height. _

"_Naked at the present moment." The young man replied, swallowing a lump in his throat._

"_Well, that is something Lucinda can help you with." The Spanish woman promptly grabbed a Scottish throw to hand it to Theodore._

"_Thank you." He nodded, enrolling the large piece of fabric around his waist. _

"_De nada." Lucinda nodded back; a smile plastered on her face._

"_Are you ok?" Katherine glance at her mother-in-law, asking as politeness more than a true concern of her welfare._

"_What kind of question is that, or are you blind to the point of not seeing that your offshoot has suddenly transformed into a grownup man!" Esther spat angrily._

"_Count on you, Esther; to not have an ounce of unselfishness to care about somebody else than yourself!" Katherine replied, dryly._

"_Oh please, let me laugh! This coming from the mouth of a runaway female vampire; who made my son run after her for a few centuries, and this for her own selfish reasons!" The female patriarch spat back, angrily._

"_Just shut your damn mouth!" Katherine pointed a straight finger at her mother-in-law. "You know nothing about my relationship with Elijah."_

"_I know plenty, let me tell you. And, why would I care for a child that is not even related by blood to my son's pure line of vampires?" Esther scoffed; a sour expression plastered on her face._

"_Pure line of vampires, but not from your end!" Katherine spat back; her eyes narrowed on her mother-in-law._

"_You're either stupid, delusional, or simply both!" Esther replied, crossing both arms in front of her chest. _

"_Don't worry _Esther_…" Theodore commented, slyly, taking a stand with his mother; while tugging the extra piece of fabric over his belly. "I won't ever be a bother to you in the future. I wouldn't want the precious reputation of your family to take a downfall because of the bastard that I am!"_

"**Ven conmigo****joven!** _(come with me, young man!)"_ _Lucinda gently suggested; grabbing Theodore's right arm to pull him away from the line of fire. "Let's go talk in a quiet place."_

"_Even the Spanish maid is as ordinary as you are, Katherine! What have you done to this Castle? When good taste and class should have transpired?" Esther commented, angrily._

"_To regain class in this castle; I'd need to throw you out!" Katherine darted toward her interlocutor, claws out; before being retained by Lucinda who had placed herself in front of her walking path. _

"_Calm down, Querida! Don't show your mother-in-law your weaknesses." She whispered, near the brunette's right ear. "Low class like me, signora?" Lucinda finally turned on herself to face the female patriarch. "It would obviously take one to know one, would you say, Madam?" The Spanish woman arched an eyebrow, chin raised, in a confrontational gesture. __"I may add that I am not, or will never be a maid in this castle. I've been invited as a guest. Please, address yourself to me accordingly."_

* * *

"_Any ideas what this loud rampage is about?" Charles, who had left his private quarter in a rush; while dressing himself of a dressing gown as well as addressing his say to Elijah, was now walking by his side in the upstairs corridor. _

"_If I had one guess to make as of the origin of this rampage, as you so brilliantly put it in words, Charles; I would probably say: My mother!" Elijah replied, under clenched teeth; leading his rapid strides toward the marble staircase. _

"_She's a very nocturnal person; isn't she?" Charles winced, at the idea of "yet" having to walk into another confrontation with Esther._

"_So is my wife." Elijah added; glancing at his butler and friend._

"_Right, so you think that Katherine is involved somehow?" Charles rolled his eyes to the ceiling, reaching the ground floor._

"_Who do you think is battling with her right this moment?" Elijah rolled his eyes, before accelerating his walking steps toward the parlor room._

"_Right, good deduction." The eldest of the two men concluded, with a single shrug._

* * *

"_What is happening in here?" Elijah walk through the threshold, closed fists firmly placed on each side of his waist; Charles standing a few feet of distance behind him. "This is our home, mine and my wife's, and I will not allow you to disrespect her or create such a tantrum in the middle of the night, mother!" _

_Katherine turned her head toward her husband; surprise plastered all over her face … For once, Elijah was taking her side in front of his mother... But for how long? _

"_Are you attacking me, Elijah, when it's actually the other way around?" Esther raised her right hand over her rising chest, in an outraged gesture. "Your "wife", as you called her with such affection in your voice, and your new maid, they both just disrespected me!" _

"_And in which way, mother? We were all sleeping in our private quarters; I doubt my wife would scatter the castle's corridors in hope to bump into you!" Elijah replied, gesturing with his arms and hands._

"_I swear I wasn't scattering the castle's corridors in hope to start a fight with you mother, Elijah; Furthermore I had no idea Esther was back in our home." Katherine shook her head. "I … I wasn't able to sleep and I bumped into Lucinda, who…"_

"_Good evening, Senor Elijah; or maybe I should say: good night?" Lucinda interrupted Katherine's say; narrowing her sight on the female patriarch, with Esther rolling her eyes in return. "I was heading to the kitchen with the intention of warming some milk; when I bumped into your wife in the staircase. A few seconds later, we heard a loud cry and we rushed toward the shouting to see if someone was in distress." _

"_Mother?" Elijah crossed both arms in front of his bulged chest, both eyebrows raised in a questioning gesture._

"_Well, anyone would have cried standing nose to nose with a naked stranger!" Esther explained herself, pointing a finger toward Theodore. __"It was like standing next to the devil!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about, mother?" Elijah rapidly glanced toward the said stranger; before holding his sight on the young man who kept a tight grip on the large throw enrolled around his hips. "And who do you might be?" He questioned, dumbfounded." _

"_Well, I'll be damn and probably judged if I am wrong, but … You're Theodore, aren't you?" Charles came to the only logical conclusion all by himself; seeing Lucinda nodding a "yes" as confirmation._

"_Yes, Charles… It's me." The young man nodded, shyly._

"_What?" Elijah exclaimed, with a few shakes of his head. "How is this even…Possible?"_

"_We, Lucinda and I, came inside, and your mother was screaming her lungs out at our son, Elijah." Katherine explained the recent past event, taking a few steps to reach him, before sliding her hands on his forearms. "I don't know "how", but it's him." She nodded, her teary sight lost in his._

"_Of course I was screaming my lungs out! One day this adopted child of yours is an infant, the next he's transforming into a young boy, and the following day he's suddenly a grownup young man. It's like the devil took possession of his body!" Esther exclaimed, angrily._

"_Don't you dare call me that, without knowing anything about me, you hear me?" Theodore pointed a forbidden finger in direction of the female patriarch._

"_I'll dare whatever I want, whenever I want!" Esther raised her chin, in a confrontational gesture. "And I'm your grandmother, you should lower your tone of voice, young man."_

"_No you won't, not under my roof that is, mother!" Elijah spat, dryly. "You'll give my family the respect they deserve or you'll pack your suitcases and you'll leave!" _

"_Are you threatening me; Elijah?" Esther asked, mostly outraged._

"_Take it as you please; mother." Elijah replied, under clenched teeth._

"_Seriously? I should have watched the next porn movie instead of putting myself to sleep like the good boy that I am. Instead, I'm awakened in the middle of the night, by yet, another of my family' feud!" Kol commented, rubbing his eyelids; before entering the room, while scattering the entire crowd. "Who's the half-naked handsome man, anyway?" He questioned, nodding in Theodore's direction, while raising an eyebrow in interrogation._

"_He's your nephew." Elijah replied, without any additional comments._

"_Fuck! You're Theodore?" Kol exclaimed, with wide opened eyes; taking a few walking steps to reach his nephew standing position in the room. _

"_Hi, uncle Kol." Theodore greeted, with a smile._

"_Tell me something; are every members of your anatomy growing as rapidly as the rest? Because, damn… That's what I would call puberty, people!" Kol commented, in shock. _

"_For God sake, Kol; watch you damn dirty language!" Esther commented, wincing at her son with disdain. _

"_About me watching porn or Theodore's man parts reference, mother?" Kol turned on himself, a large smirk spreading on his face; triggering a few muffled burst of laughter among his auditory._

"_Kol, go back to your room!" Elijah suggested; while closing his eyes and sighing loudly. "This doesn't concern you at all."_

"_Did you just summons me to go back to my bedroom, Elijah?" Kol questioned, under a loud laughter; before jumping into the leather sofa in a lying position. "Please, continue your display of affection, it's highly entertaining."_

"_Oh my God! My entire family threw me a welcoming party, and I knew nothing about it – How truly unexpected!" Rebekah Mikaelson exclaimed, falsely joyous; while making a remarkable entrance in the room. She scattered the crowd; a large grin plastered on her red lips._

"_Sister! How was Rome?" Kol turned his head to glance at his sibling._

"_Boring! Too much Catholics, obviously!" The female Original rolled her eyes to the ceiling, before throwing a pair of leather gloves and a clutch bag on the seat of a nearby armchair; her sight being suddenly attracted by the young naked man standing in the middle of the parlor room. "My, my … What do we have here?" She placed her right hand on her hip; a much more seductive smile reaching the dimples of her cheeks._

"_Don't even think about it!" Elijah forbid his sister; with a single wave of his finger._

"_What, Elijah? I have eyes; I can certainly comment on the fine male specimen that is standing in the middle of your parlor room, can't I?" Rebekah brushed it off; shrugging._

"_He's your nephew, sister." Kol informed._

"_What? This is Theodore?" She exclaimed; eyes suddenly popping out of her head._

"_For God sake, Rebekah; it's like you never saw an undressed man before?" Esther commented; pacing back and forth in front of the fire mantle._

"_Oh believe me, mother; I saw plenty." Rebekah titled her head, a vicious smile addressed to Esther._

"_Stop this nonsense now, Elijah; or I swear that I'll scream from the top of my lungs until everyone's eardrums are pierced!" Katherine placed herself in front of her husband; whispering her demand under clenched teeth._

"_Are you threatening me, Katerina?" Elijah raised an eyebrow in questioning; forbidding himself to smile at her imply._

"_Or I could rip off your balls in front of everybody; which wouldn't make much difference… because it seems that you've lost them already!" She added, perniciously._

_The Original narrowed his sight on his wife; loud sigh escaping his parted lips. Evil of a woman she was! _

"_Charles?" Elijah finally called, discreetly; as a silent request._

"_Come on, young man; let's get you dress, shall we?" Charles Brownston proposed to Theodore, a nod addressed to the Spanish woman as a silent proposition to make common front._

"_Senor Brownston is right, _Querido_; you should get dressed." Lucinda gently pushed the young man toward the exit; before leading him into the corridor._

"_I don't have any clothes to dress myself with. I mean, I'm much taller now." Theodore commented to Charles; keeping one of his hand firmly placed on the throw._

"_Well, we are about the same height, I'm sure I'll be able to find you something suitable to wear for the time being." Charles replied; while grabbing the young man by the shoulders. "Maybe you're hungry? You want to eat something?"_

"_Sure." Theodore shrugged, mostly indifferent; before grabbing the butler' right forearm. "But Charles … I don't want to leave mum with "her"." _

"_Your mother is a strong, capable woman; she'll be fine." The butler winked, a smile spreading on his lips. "Now, go upstairs to your room; I'll be with you in a few minutes."_

"_I think the bed will be too small too?" Theodore commented, a smirk spreading on his face._

"_We'll find you a new bedroom as well." Charles reassured him. _

"_And, I'll prepare you a sandwich in the meantime." Lucinda added, with a smile._

"_Thank you, Lucinda." Theodore replied, climbing the first stair; and then the next and the next…._

_Charles and Lucinda both stood, side by side, at the bottom of the stairs; both of their heads raised to watch Theodore reach the first level of the castle, before disappearing from their sights._

"_It's way too early; would you say?" Charles rubbed his eyelids. "I'm not an expert in what he's transforming into, but … I took time to document myself the past few days."_

"_His fast body' transformation into a grownup man has certainly raised my concerns, yes." Lucinda nodded. "We'll need to keep an eye on him; or maybe the two of them." _

"_Are we suddenly exchanging civil words to each other, Lucinda?" Charles inquired; his right hand raised over his mouth to hold his laughter._

"_Senor Brownston! I believe one miracle by night is more than enough; would you say?" Lucinda replied, with a roll of her eyes; turning on herself to walk down the corridor, in direction of the kitchen._

"_My thought exactly, my dear … My thought exactly." Charles responded, small laughter escaping his throat._

* * *

_Katherine Pierce entered her marital bedroom suite, slamming the opened door on the interior wall; before strolling rapidly toward her walk-in closet._

"_Why are you even mad this time?" Elijah followed her path; gently closing the door on its arch; before standing at the entrance of the walk-in closet, both hands placed on his hips._

"_Just the fact that you have to ask me this question, Elijah, is totally infuriating me." The turned on herself; pointing a finger in his direction._

"_It's my mother again; isn't it?" He sighed, loudly; before closing his eyes._

"_Your "mother", exactly!" Katherine spat; sliding her yoga pants on her long legs; while now standing in a red lace pair of panties. "You know, I've met a bunch of women like her the past centuries; the kind that you're never good enough to be around." She added; taking a few steps to stand in front of him. "But, for the most part, I was able to kill them all by either pulling their hearts out of their chest; or simply choke them to dead. But, with your mother, ' .it – And that is so exasperating!" _

_He suddenly lowered his head; burst of laughter escaping his throat._

"_What is so damn funny, Elijah?" Katherine asked him; under clenched teeth. "If you care to share maybe I could laugh with you?"_

"_You! I believe you have found your match in my mother; Katerina." He commented; slowly raising his sight back in hers._

"_Oh that is priceless! You're taking your mother's side once again!" She spat at him; hitting his chest with her closed fist._

"_Far from it! She had no right to talk to our son the way she did, none! And believe me that she will hear an earful of my sentiments about it. She'll agree to my terms or she'll leave our home." Elijah objected, vehemently. "But, at the same time … I can totally understand that she was frighten when she has found a grownup naked young man in our parlor." He added. "And if you think about it; it's actually kind of funny." He commented; raising his right hand to trace the soft curve of her bottom lip._

"_It you think you'll have it so easily to get back into my good grace; you're sadly mistaking, Elijah!" She promptly pushed his hand away; raising her chin, while keeping her arms firmly crossed over her chest._

"_What is this you're wearing?" He whispered, sliding both hands on each side of her hips; while playing with the two red ribbons that were holding her panties on her pelvic area._

"_It's called a pair of panties! You should probably ask your mother, Elijah; I'm sure she would be more than willing to give you a 101 in woman lingerie!" She mumbled, under clenched teeth._

"_I want you, Katerina." Elijah whispered some more; his lips softly nibbling on her right earlobe. "I want to take you roughly on the floor of your walk-in closet. You bring this bestial need in me." He added; slowly untying the bows._

"_Well…I'm not in the mood, Elijah." Katherine replied, while panting heavily; before starting at the loud yell that would seem to come from the upstairs corridor. "It's Charles this time!" She informed her husband, before rushing to grab her yoga pants; only to follow his long strides toward the door a few seconds later._

* * *

_Charles walked down the first level corridor in direction of his own private quarter. He had brought a pair of trousers and a grey sweater to the young lard; as Lucinda had brought him a sandwich and a glass of cold milk. Their talkative session had taken a short amount of their time. Tonight had been stressful enough for Theodore; tomorrow would come fast enough for them to talk even more about what was really happening to him. Oddly enough, all the downstairs commotion hadn't woke up Elizabeth? She hasn't been feeling well the past few days, and he could only guess that the flu medication he had forced down her throat have worked its magic to put her in a deep sleep._

"_Charles…" He heard the weak and shallow call; turning on himself to glance at Elizabeth, who was slowly walking along the walls to reach him. Dark circles deeply set underneath her eyes, making her white complexion even more evident to his sight, with her legs barely holding her into a standing position._

"_Elizabeth … Are you alright my dear?" He rushed toward the mother of his child; barely having the time to catch her in his arms. "What is happening?" He questioned, kneeling on the floor to help her lie down; her head leaning on his chest. _

"_I'm … I'm not… I'm not feeling well, Charles." She managed to let the words escape her dry lips; before coughing blood in a handkerchief._

"_Oh my dear, you're burning up!" Charles pushed a few of her blond strands on the right side to touch her forehead._

"_If … If … I don't make it … Please, promise me … Promise me to take care of Olson?" She titled her head to glance at his dark eyes; her right hand touching the square lines of his chin. _

"_If you don't make it? Elizabeth, don't you dare say things like that, my dear… You're just exhausted and sick; you simply need to rest and see a doctor…" Charles slowly rocked her in his arms._

"_Bye … Charles…" She gave him a farewell, her eyelids slowly closing; with her hand falling back on her chest. _

"_Elizabeth?" He whispered her name, palpating the jugular in the left side of her neck. There was still a pulse, but a weak one. "Help… Help!" The yell resonated liked a bad omen through the walls of the castle._

* * *

_Thank you for your OUTMOST patience and for reading the sixth chapter titled __**"Me and the devil"**__ of this second sequel "__**A gentleman and his family"**__. _

_Until the next update,_

_**Much love to all the Kalijah fans;**_

_**Lovely Vero**_

* * *

_**Mention to ScarletRose: **I had amost forgotten to respond to you! But, here I am. Thank you so much for your kind words of appreciation of my writing, sweetie - It came in a time that I was in serious need of receiving a message like yours.I still can't promise anything in regard of my past DELENA fiction; but if ever it the inspiration comes to me in a so not busy time of my life - I surely will! _


	7. Death in me

**A GENTLEMAN AND HIS FAMILY**

Fan fiction second sequel of both:  
"**A gentleman and his** **mistress**" &amp; "**A gentleman and his wife**"

Starring:**  
Elijah &amp; Katherine  
Charles &amp; Elizabeth**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

**_Writer's note_****_:_**_Take into good consideration that this present fan fiction story is the second sequel of __**"A gentleman and his mistress"**__ and __**"A gentleman and his wife"**__. If you want to sail through this story the easiest way possible, I highly suggest you to read the two previous stories. Thanks guys!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"****Death in me"**

* * *

It took me a long time to get back to this story due to the subject of this chapter. With my father who had passed away 7 months ago, it was difficult for me to fully approach the subject of "death" without crying my heart out. I believe I was able to heal the past few weeks, and that is why I am reprising my writing of this saga.

I'm dedicating this chapter to missielynne (Melissa);who has been torturing me with all her beautiful, unique, fan fiction stories, now it is my turn to torture her (I love her really… laugh) with this continuation of this saga, and especially with the beautiful love Charles and Elizabeth share.

* * *

_**Previously on "A Gentleman and his Family"…**_

_"__Charles…" He heard the weak and shallow call; turning on himself to glance at Elizabeth, who was slowly walking along the walls to reach him. Dark circles deeply set underneath her eyes, making her white complexion even more evident to his sight, with her legs barely holding her into a standing position._

_"__Elizabeth … Are you alright my dear?" He rushed toward the mother of his child; barely having the time to catch her in his arms. "What is happening?" He questioned, kneeling on the floor to help her lie down; her head leaning on his chest. _

_"__I'm … I'm not… I'm not feeling well, Charles." She managed to let the words escape her dry lips; before coughing blood in a handkerchief._

_"__Oh my dear, you're burning up!" Charles pushed a few of her blond strands on the right side to touch her forehead._

_"__If … If … I don't make it … Please, promise me … Promise me to take care of Olson?" She titled her head to glance at his dark eyes; her right hand touching the square lines of his chin. _

_"__If you don't make it? Elizabeth, don't you dare say things like that, my dear… You're just exhausted and sick; you simply need to rest and see a doctor…" Charles slowly rocked her in his arms._

_"__Bye … Charles…" She gave him a farewell, her eyelids slowly closing; with her hand falling back on her chest. _

_"__Elizabeth?" He whispered her name, palpating the jugular in the left side of her neck. There was still a pulse, but a weak one. "Help… Help!" The yell resonated liked a bad omen through the walls of the castle._

* * *

**_Present time…_**

_"__What is happening?" Elijah inquired, running down the long corridor leading him to Charles' kneeling position near Elizabeth; with Katherine close by on his heels._

_"__She … She just lost consciousness … I don't know … I don't know what is happening?" Charles stammered, nervously; while shaking his head, repeatedly. "I can't feel her pulse… Something is wrong with her?" _

_The Original rapidly kneeled beside his friend; raising his right hand near Elizabeth' neck to feel her pulse, not being able to hear her heart with his vampire supernatural capacities. _

_"__Do you feel something?" Charles asked, while closing his eyes; hoping to hear a response from God that would create some kind of a miracle._

_"__What happened to Elizabeth?" Katherine asked, frantically; finally reaching both of their kneeling positions near her unconscious female friend._

_"__I don't know … She caught some kind of a virus; a flu or something, well at least that is what I thought. She took medication… I mean; I forced her to take some caplets, and then she just …" Charles sighed, loudly; feeling Katherine's right hand landing on his left shoulder as a sign of comfort. "And then she just collapsed in front of my sight; whispering a final goodbye to me." _

_"__I feel a pulse, Charles; it's weak, but it's there." Elijah informed his butler, with a single nod._

_"__Thank God; I couldn't bare thinking what I would do without …" Charles rapidly passed a hand through his tangled salt and pepper hair. _

_"__You don't need to think about that, Charles." Katherine refused such a thought to invade her mind. "We need to get Elizabeth in her bedroom, Elijah." Katherine suggested to her husband. _

_"__I got her!" Charles raised Elizabeth' unconscious body in his arms; before strengthening his legs back into a standing position. _

"Señor de gracia lo que está sucediendo?" _Lucinda asked them what could have happened in her natal language; while approaching the small group._

_"__Lucinda, Elizabeth is very sick, call a doctor now! Tell him that he needs to be here: yesterday!" Elijah opened the door to give access to Charles who was carrying Elizabeth in his arms; while ordering the Spanish woman to proceed his request. "And assure yourself that my mother and siblings are now in their private quarters; I'm done with all their drama for tonight."_

_"__Si, Senor Elijah … I'll do that right away." She nodded, turning on herself to rush downstairs; before bumping in full collision with Theodore._

_"__Lucinda, what is going on? What is happening to Elizabeth?" Theodore, who had now dressed himself; stretched his neck to take a quick look inside the bedroom suite._

_"__Querido! You should go back to your bedroom… Everything will be fine!" She suggested; gently pushing Theodore away from the entrance._

_ "No, I want to stay! What is happening to Elizabeth, Lucinda?" Theodore asked, once again, in a louder voice; pointing in direction of the bed. "Is she sick?"_

_"She'll be fine, Querido; I just need to call a doctor. You can wait for me if you want; but stay out of their way and let them do their job to take care of her." Lucinda suggested to the young man; before rapidly heading downstairs. _

_Charles slowly laid Elizabeth' unconscious body on the bed; Katherine promptly pulling the bedspread to its feet._

_"__Elijah; why did you ask Lucinda to call a doctor? I'll give Elizabeth my blood and she'll start to heal after a few minutes." Katherine asked her husband; bringing her right wrist near her lips; her fangs out._

_"__No, wait!" Charles objected, vehemently; his left hand raised in the air. "You can't do that; Miss Katherine!"_

_"__Why the hell can't I do that, Charles?" Katherine questioned, dumbfounded; both of her closed fists now firmly placed on each side of her hips. _

_"__Simply because Elizabeth' wish was to never being brought back to life by vampire blood or any kind of magic." The butler replied, under clenched teeth. "I need to … I need to respect her wish; Miss Katherine. I've asked too much of her already." _

_"__Oh that is real bullshit, Charles! Since when would you care so damn much about ethical behavior when placed in front of Elizabeth' possible death?" Katherine spat back in her friend' face._

_"__Katherine, behave yourself for God sake!" Elijah ordered his wife. "And keep your nose out of people' business!" _

_"__People? You call them people, Elijah? Really … You're calling Charles and Elizabeth, people now?" She spat to his face. "Is it because since your mother entered our life you reconsidered them as the "help" in this household and not your friends?!"_

_"__For God sake, Katherine; can you just stop this nonsense?" Elijah exclaimed; pointing a forbidden finger in her direction. _

_"__Miss Katherine, try to calm down. I know all too well that you're lashing out when you don't have control over a situation." Charles tried to lower the tension in the room; promptly bringing a wet clothe from the adjacent bathroom to place it on Elizabeth forehead._

_"__If I listen to my husband, Charles; I'm not allowed to express my feelings in my own home anymore. Only the members of his dysfunctional family are allowed to do so. And now, I need to sit on a chair, like a good girl, and let Elizabeth die." She replied, angrily; pacing back and forth in front of the large bay window. "Over my freaking half-dead vampire body!"_

_"__It was her wish, Miss Katherine." Charles replied with a sobbing voice. "It was her wish to die this way. Grant her that last request for God sake!"_

_"__No, no … And did I mention: no, Charles! You can't ask me to step aside and watch her slowly slip out of our hands… I won't accept it!" Katherine shook her head; tears filling her eyes. _

_"__It's not your place to accept it or not, Katherine!" Elijah replied, in a softer tone of voice. "Bottom line: It's Elizabeth wish to die this way."_

_"__Miss Katherine; she loves you too … Very, very much; and she would let herself believe that you would love her enough to respect her wish to die peacefully and with some dignity." Charles expressed his deepest thoughts._

_"__I don't recognize you anymore, Charles; it's like your give a shit about her?" Katherine attacked her friend._

_"__I beg your pardon?" Charles raised on his legs. "I give a shit? That is what you believe? Oh believe me, Miss Katherine; what I feel right now is not indifference for the woman that I love; but who had stopped loving me many months ago!" He added, in a drier tone. "Now pardon me to grant her one of her wish that she made me swear to keep."_

_"__I'm … I'm sorry." Katherine shook her head; swallowing a sobbing sound in her throat. Charles; she loves you … She never stopped loving you." Katherine shook her head. "Believe in her love, because it's still there."_

_"__At this point in time there's no way in knowing Elizabeth medical condition; we need to keep her comfortable and wait." Elijah suggested, a single nod addressed to the female vampire. "We're probably imagining the worst outcome possible, when it's not even the case." _

_"__And then what?" Katherine questioned with a raised eyebrow._

_"__Then …" Elijah closed his eyes, a loud sigh escaping his parting lips. "Then, we'll know for sure."_

_"__Can I … Can I come inside?" The soft spoken male voice asked._

_"__Of course you can come, Theodore. She'll sense your presence." Charles suggested, with a single nod, and a sign of his hand; after noticing the presence of the young man._

_"__I don't want to scare her… She did not see me transformed into … I mean, I changed." Theodore stammered, uncomfortable._

_"__She took care of you for a long time; Elizabeth would recognize you anywhere." Charles added._

_The young man took a few steps to reach Elizabeth lying position on the bed, slowly lowering his right hand on her chest, while keeping his eyes closed for a seconds. It took a little time for a white halo to illuminate her upper body; lowering her pain instantly._

_"__Thank… Thank you." The soft whisper escaped Elizabeth' lips; before she could close her eyes to rest. _

_"__How were you even able to do that, son?" Charles questioned, dumbfounded; raising his sight on both Elijah and Katherine._

_"__I don't know … I just … I mean, I only knew I could ease Elizabeth' pain for the time being." Theodore explained to the best of his capacities._

_"__There's so much we don't know about you yet." Elijah approached his adoptive son. "But, just be reassured that we are all here for you, Theodore. Whatever made you outgrown from your infant size to you adult one in such a rapid way is not diminishing our love for you." He added; landing a comforting hand on his son's left shoulder. _

_"__Thank you, father." Theodore nodded; a shy smile spreading on his manly lips. _

_"__So that's it? We'll play vigils all night until Elizabeth will pass away?" Katherine mumbled under clenched teeth. _

_"__The doctor is on his way, Katherine; we'll know more at that time." Elijah repeated, impatient; while darting his narrowed sight on his wife._

_"__Fine! Then you'll wait without me!" She stormed outside the bedroom under all their speechless expressions._

_"__Katherine!" Elijah yelled her name in the corridor, now close on her heels; before grabbing her left upper arm forcefully._

_"__Let go of me, Elijah!" She tried to squirm herself away from his firm grip, without succeeding._

_"__What's with you woman?" He grabbed both of her shoulders, holding her immobile; his fiery sight narrowed in her dark eyes. "Why everything always needs to be centered on you, Katherine?" _

_"__Why? What, you're no jumping through hoops because I'm not agreeing with everything you are saying? And you have the audacity to say that everything is centered on me?" She spat, angrily, to his face. "You're a hypocrite Elijah Mikaelson and a dominant jerk who wants everyone to idol you all the time!"_

_"__O.K., I'll let slip this childish attitude of yours, because I know how angry and sad you are with Elizabeth' condition." Elijah replied, under clenched teeth._

_"__Her condition?" She lashed out; finally managing to push herself at arm length from his hold. "She's dying for God sake, and the only thing you can do is remain a noble asshole! Because, God forbid you would take a decision that wouldn't be approved by your entire family."_

_"__Can you tell me what my family has not do with all of this?" Elijah questioned, with a raised tone of his voice._

_"__You've changed since they all arrived; I can barely look at you without the need to throw up!" Katherine lashed out to his face._

_"__Wow… Just wow, Katherine!" Elijah shook his head, both closed fists placed on each side of his waist. "Well, at least I'm not the inconsiderate bitch that is making life intolerable for everyone!" _

_Katherine held herself immobile, her teary sight narrowed on her life companion; while biting into her bottom lip to held her tears at bay in front of him._

_"__Then, I'll go back to my bedroom and leave you all to your "perfect" life, Elijah." She responded, toneless; before turning on her high heels. "God forbid, I don't want the "bitch" that I am to make your life miserable."_

_"__Katherine…" He whispered her name, his right hand raised to reach her distant figure; sadness plastered on his face. "I did not meant it."_

* * *

_Elijah took faster strides to reach Charles and the tall man who were both standing face to face, with unreadable expressions plastered on their faces, at the end of the corridor._

_"__Charles, doctor Graveland." He greeted, with a single nod; both of his shaking hands finding a restful place in the bottom of his trouser' pockets, before he could hand his right to shake his guest's._

_"__Mister Mikaelson; always a pleasure." The doctor nodded, politely, shaking Elijah' hand with much vigor; holding his leather black medicine bag with his left hand._

_"__Were you … I mean, were you able to make a diagnostic doctor?" The Original inquired; still hopeful._

_"__I believe I was able to do such, but unfortunately…It's … It is not very good." The tall man replied, with a shake of his head; while rapidly glancing at Charles who remained motionless and speechless at their sides. "I'm sure, Mister Brownston will find the courage to fill you in on the medical status of Mrs. Elizabeth. I'll give you time to exchange. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He added, politely; before directing his walk toward the staircase. _

_"__Talk to me, Charles?" Elijah whispered; tears filling his eyes._

_"__She … I mean, the doctor mentioned that it won't be long before … Before Elizabeth will passed away." Charles managed to inform the Original; tremors perceived in his voice. "She'll probably find peace before the sunrise."_

_"__How … I don't understand?" Elijah shook his head; dumbfounded._

_"__There's … There's this very rare virus in Europe these days; it started as a flu and then … Most of the times, the patient died within a day or two. He believes Elizabeth caught it. They are … They are trying to find the strain of this virus, and are very near of finding a vaccine. But … It won't be tonight." Charles explained; while passing his right shaking hand in his salt and pepper hair._

_"__No, no …" Elijah disagreed, tears now rolling on his cheeks; pacing back and forth on the length of the corridor carpet. "There must be a way to … I mean… For fuck sake I'll give a large sum of money, they must find us a cure to save her today!"_

_"__Son!" Charles grabbed Elijah's shoulders to hold him immobile; tears falling as well from his eyes. "You need to accept the unacceptable… You need to find peace and let her leave this life with dignity. She would want this from you."_

"I can't do that…How am I supposed to tell Katherine?" Elijah shook his head, with loud sobs. "It's Elizabeth … I can't do that…Charles!"

_"__You need to find strength within yourself, Elijah … We must find strength within ourselves." Charles replied, with a cracking voice; pulling the vampire into a hug in the comfort of his arms._

* * *

_Theodore raised both of his hands and arms over the arch of his bedroom window, his dark sight lost in the dark sky of the night. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it … This was so unfair, he growled to himself; both of his fists hitting the wall a few seconds later, nervously pacing back and forth on the length of the Persian rug placed at the end for his bed. _

_Lucinda had just left him a few minutes ago, while wanting to assure herself that he wasn't needing anything, before suggesting him to take a few hours of sleep. The news of Elizabeth' upcoming death had fallen on all of their heads like a ton of bricks! How could he even find comfort and peace in his sleep after such announcement was incomprehensible to him? _

_He wasn't too surprised to hear the subtle sound of his bedroom door creaking on its arch a few minutes later. Lucinda must have been worried about his present state of mind. But no one needed to worry about him, "he" wasn't the first priority at the moment, Elizabeth was._

_"__Lucinda, I know that … I mean, I know you must think that I can't handle it, but …" Theodore tried to express himself. "I'm not weak."_

_"__I wouldn't think such a thing." A soft feminine voice replied, closing the door back on its arch._

_Theodore turned on himself; coming nose to nose with his aunt Rebekah._

_"__Aunt Rebekah? What … What are you doing here?" He questioned, dumbfounded._

_"__Oh Please, Theodore; I think you can drop the "aunt" appellation, don't you think? After all I'm not really your aunt… You know that, right?" Rebekah approached her prey, seductively; the tips of her fingers sliding suggestively over the wood of the dresser._

_"__Eh … Well, not by blood; I know that… But, technically you're still my aunt." Theodore replied; swallowing a lump in his throat. _

_The said aunt was walking step by step toward his standing position, only dressed of a white silk nightgown._

_"__Like you've said, we are not related by blood after all, so it doesn't count." Rebekah added, smiling; placing herself in front of the young man, with both of her hands slowly sliding on his bugled chest. "And … aren't we both of the same age?" _

_"__What… What do you mean? Aunt Rebekah…I don't think this is suitable?" Theodore stammered, nervously; redness filling both of his cheeks. "You … You are hundreds of years older than me." The young man grabbed both of her wrists to hold her movements._

_"__Wow! So much of your adoptive father inside of you!" She winced; while not calling herself: defeated… Just yet! "I heard the news about Elizabeth … It's devastating… I thought…" She shrugged, playing her role to the perfection. "I thought that perhaps you would need comfort? Wasn't she your nanny or something?"_

_"__She took care of me since I was a baby." Theodore responded, with a single nod; tears filling his eyes. "She's like a second mother to me."_

_"__Oh my poor baby… This must be so hard for you?" Rebekah managed to regain control of her hands, cupping Theodore's face. "And you are left all alone with no one to take care of you? I know how it is to be different and left behind." She mouthed the words near his own lips. "I think you need to forget about all of this "hurt" you're carrying around with you." She added, her lips brushing Theodore's._

_"__Aunt Rebekah…" He tried to protest; both of his hands sliding on her waist with the intention to push her at a good distance from his shivering body. The soft lilac scent of her, the warm of her body gave him too much forbidden thoughts that he wasn't able to comprehend at the present moment. _

_"__Shush … We are not related, remember?" Rebekah silenced him; the tip of her finger placed over his parted lips. "You know what I think? I think you need to relax and let me take care of you?" She added, her lips sliding on top of his in a passionate kiss._

_Theodore remained immobile, while not returning her kiss at first; before his body would betray him even more over the subtle friction of her gracious curves on his pelvic area._

_"__No… No… This is bad!" He freed his mouth to speak; shaking his head frantically._

_"__How could you even know what is good or bad?" Rebekah questioned, cupping his face, once more._

_"__I know that I am a monster." Theodore confessed, humbly._

_"__Bullshit! Aren't we all?" Rebekah dismissed his present attempt to free himself from a too difficult decision._

_"__I don't know … it just seems wrong to me …" He lowered his head, shamefully. _

_"__Theodore, look at me?" She ordered him; before meeting his dark sight once more. "Does it feel good when I kiss you?" _

_"__Yes." He nodded, truthful._

_"__Then, how can it be bad?" Rebekah shrugged, a small smile blessing her lips._

_Theodore stared into her beautiful eyes, before slowly raising his right hand to grab her chin; his lips meeting hers with much more ardor this time around._

* * *

_"__You …" Elizabeth started, before being cut in a middle of a strong coughing fit; the handkerchief showing spots of blood on its impeccable white cotton fabric. "You look like you've slept on the washing line."_

_"__Elizabeth!" Charles rushed by her bedside; before replacing the numerous pillows behind her back. "Are you o.k. my dear?" _

_"__Look Charles! I am finally spitting blood!" She tried to mock; coughing some more. "For a girl who had sworn she would never be transformed into a vampire; it's kind of funny would you say?" She finally rested her head; the whiteness of her face mixing with the whiteness of the pillow._

_"__Don't joke about that my dear, please?" Charles demanded, gently; pulling a chair near the bed; while grabbing her hands in his._

_"__You'll take care of Nelson for me? Please, take care of our son." She asked, tears starting to fill her eyes. "I'm so worried for our son, Charles."_

_"__You don't even have to ask that question, my sweet love." Charles pushed a few of her wet strands off her forehead. _

_"__Charles?" She whispered his name, under a shortness of breaths._

_"__Don't exhaust yourself, Elizabeth; you need to rest." He suggested; bringing a few ice chips to her lips. _

_"__I … I know I'm dying." She nodded, with much acceptance._

_"__Yes." He nodded, himself; tears falling on his bearded cheeks. _

_"__Don't cry my love; I'll watch over you and our son from heaven." She promised with a single nod, while raising her right hand to softly caress his left cheek._

_"__The virus did a number on you if you're calling me "your love"." Charles mocked, with a small laughter._

_"__Oh you stupid man …" Elizabeth whispered; closing her eyes a few seconds to regain her strength._

_"__Elizabeth? Elizabeth … Are you o.k.?" Charles asked, frantically. _

_"__Yes… I … I was just resting my eyes." She nodded, reopening her eyelids._

_"__Oh thank God!" Charles thanked, while letting a loud sigh of relief escape his lips._

_"__I was just …" She managed to let the three words escape her lips, before taking a deep breath inside her lungs. "I was just commenting on the fact that you are as blind as you can get, Charles Brownston."_

_"__Why are you saying that, sweet woman?" Charles asked, curious; sponging her sweaty forehead with a cold washcloth._

_"__I've never stopped loving you, Charles … You were and are the love of my life, stupid man." She let a small laughter escape her throat, before a dry cough would take the best of her._

_"__Let me rise your upper body into a sitting position so you'll be able to breathe in an easier way." He suggested, before helping her sit; while taking a sitting position himself on the bed._

_"__Thank you." She finally got some air inside her lungs; her head now resting on his chest._

_"__So… You still love me then?" Charles realized, tears and laughter mixed together. _

_"__Always and forever." She confessed, humbly. "I was just protecting my heart. You'd hurt me a lot when you left for two all years." _

_"__Katherine told me that you were still in love with me." Charles mentioned. "I wouldn't believe her."_

_"__Miss Katherine is a very wise woman." Elizabeth commented; a shy smile blessing her dry lips. "Promise me you'll take care of her? My final departure will affect her more than you think; and I know in my heart she'll do silly things to cover her sadness and pain."_

_"__Isn't it what she is all about?" Charles commented himself; laughter escaping his lips._

_"__She's a hand full that one; but she has a big heart that has been broken more times that you can count on both hands." Elizabeth told the truth._

_"__Anything else I can do for you?" Charles demanded, a lump in his throat._

_"__Mister Elijah … Thank him for all these wonderful years I had the privilege to serve him as his maid. He'll play the indifference card, but you'll know better. Under his polite – insensible demeanor, he'll hide his own suffering also." She demanded. _

_"__You know all of us too well, Elizabeth." Charles sobbed silently._

_"__And finally… Promise me to find love again?" Elizabeth raised her head to meet his teary sigh._

_"__Never." Charles shook his head, stubbornly; his tears mixing with her own. "You're the love of my life, woman … there will never be another woman than you." He added; gently grabbing her chin before blessing her parted lips of a sweet kiss. "I love you, Elizabeth; you have my heart … Always and forever." He added, rocking her gently to sleep._

* * *

_It wouldn't be long now … Elizabeth could feel it. Her eyelids were heavier and heavier, the dryness in her mouth and the stiffness of her body was all signs of her upcoming death. It's with much difficulties she managed to open her eyelids, once more; hoping to find Charles by her bedside, once again… But, it is with much surprise she raised her sight on Katherine._

_"Katherine?" Her dried lips parted to call the female vampire._

_"Yes, it is me, Elizabeth." Katherine replied, toneless; with a single nod. _

_"Don't be sad." Elizabeth managed to let a small smile spread her lips. "I'll always be near you… Protecting you from above."_

_"I'm not sad…" The female vampire replied, shaking her head. "There's no reason to be sad. Where's Charles?" She asked, glancing at the empty room; all her senses in alert._

_"He went downstairs to pick fresh water for me to drink." The dying woman replied; narrowing her sight on her guest. "What is it, Katherine? I can feel a tension in you?" _

_"No… No tension, Elizabeth… I'm just here to do what needs to be done." Katherine announced, a sadistic smile raising both corners of her red lips. _

_"No, no, no … Please, Katherine … Don't do this … You'll regret it after." Elizabeth begged; while trying to raise herself into a sitting position._

_"Shush… Everything will be alright, Elizabeth, you'll see." Katherine silenced her; raising the sleeve of her black t-shit over her left wrist before plunging her fangs into her skin._

_"I beg you; this goes against my dying wish." The sick woman shook her head, tears rolling on both of her cheeks._

_"You don't need a dying wish." Katherine shook her head, once more. "Because, you won't die. I won't allow it." She added, before forcefully place her opened wound over Elizabeth' mouth, forcing her to drink blood under her loud choke sounds._

_The female vampire finally took a few steps back; narrowing her sight on her prey, before quickly reproaching Elizabeth to snap her head… Dead she was now … But alive as a vampire she'll be very soon._

* * *

_Thank you for your UTMOST patience and for reading the seventh chapter titled __**"Death in me"**__ of this second sequel "__**A gentleman and his family"**__. _

_Until the next update,_

**_Much love to all the Kalijah fans;_**

**_Lovely Vero_**


End file.
